Family Of Three
by emmettcullenislove
Summary: so what if Adam never died what if it was only his mother and now he has to go with his brothers and learn how to hunt while going through an extremly emotional time. better summary inside. please review. Chapter 1 Edited
1. Chapter 1

**Family of Three**

**Ok,** **so this is the first story I've written for fanfiction. I have two other ones that I'm currently writing: one for Harry Potter, and one for Charmed, but this just wouldn't leave my head. I loved Supernatural season 4, and I love what**** I've seen of season 5 so far. I only have two complaints - One: the way it ended with Sam and Dean not getting along, and then splitting Our Dear Boys up **_**(thank **__**goodness,**_ _**they're back together)**_**. Don't get me wrong, I love all the drama but I can only stan****d them being apart for so long. Two**: **(and my inspiration for writing this story was) Adam. **_**Why, oh, why did they kill him off?**_** I loved him, and at that point I wasn't too happy with Sam. Also, I had always thought it would be cool to see another Wincheste****r sibling. Killing him off was a BIG tease, and ever since then I have been reading every single fanfic with even a mention of Adam - 'cause let's face it - he was hot and cute, and I would of loved to see him riding in the Impala with Our Boys.**

**So for my ****story: let's just pretend Adam never died, just his mother. ****and**** Also, I want to make him 16 - just 'cause I want to. And Sam's not addicted to demon blood, and Ruby died blonde.**

**I own nothing unfortunately (I would love to get me a piece of Dean/Jensen.)**** And if I did own them then Dean and Sam would of only of fought for two episodes of season 5 and Jensen and Jared and myself would be on a beach somewhere.**

**So that's it for my rant let's get on with the story:**

**p.s. I don't know how long the boys were wi****th Adam for in the show - so I'm making it three days, ****so**** this is after they have talked to the police but still the same night from when they killed the ghoul.**

**Chapter 1 I'm fine really**

Adam sat on the bed of the motel room, one hand clutching a big of frozen peas to his eye. All the while, trying to ignore the pain in his back. He was trying desperately hard not to show his brothers (mainly Dean) how much pain that _**ghoul bitch **_which had been pretending to be his mother, had really inflicted on him. Besides it probably wasn't anything too bad, and he didn't want his brothers to change their minds about bringing him into the "Family Business". His Mom was dead, his Dad was dead, and they were all he had left. He had only known them for a whole of 3 days but they were** it**, his only family, and he didn't want to give them any reasons to drop him off in the middle of nowhere.

"How you feeling, Kid." Adam looked up to find his oldest brother staring at him with a slightly worried look on his face.

"Fine." Adam lied, because really he felt like crap, and not just physically either. He had just lost both of his parents in the space of a week, and that didn't help the fact that he was sore as hell.

"You sure? That thing was throwing you around pretty bad. You should let me check for injuries." At this point, Adam would have turned to Sam for help in trying to explain to Dean that he was fine and Dean was over reacting but said brother was off getting dinner.

"Dean I'm fine, ok really, just a sore eye, other than that I'm just peachy."

Dean could tell there was something up with Adam from a mile away, he may not know his baby brother well but he could tell when he was being lied to. "Look Kid, I get it if you don't want to talk to me, I do but you need to tell me if your hurt so I can patch you up." Dean was trying his best to sound calm and compassionate but his patience with his brother was tiring, the kid had been ignoring him for the past 30 minutes since they had gotten to the motel and he could tell he was lying to him.

"Dean, I said I was fine, just drop it ok, I don't need to be patched up, I'm_ fine_." Adam could feel anger rising up in him, he was tired, emotional and his back was sticky, and sore, and annoying the crap out of him, and he wasn't in the mood to fight with Dean at the moment. Just as Dean was about to respond, and probably demand that Adam take off his clothes, and let him check him out. The door to the motel room opened, and in walked Sam, bag of food in one hand, and keys in the other.

Sam immediately noticed the tense atmosphere in the room. "You two have been fighting the whole time I've been gone have you?"

"No, just the last ten minutes." Dean answered sarcastically.

"About what?" Sam asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"He's hurt, and he won't let me check him for injuries." Dean whined like a petulant 3 year old. Sam turned to face his little brother waiting for his response, wondering if this is what it had been like for Dean every time he and their Dad got into a fight.

"Sam I'm fine, honestly, and I told Dean that but he's just being stubborn. I don't hurt at all."

"Dean, he's said he's fine, leave it and stop being over protective" Dean glared at Sam, maybe he was being over protective but whether he liked it, or not, and even if he wasn't completely all right, and not at all comfortable with the idea, this was his baby brother. He and Sam might know that but the Kid didn't need to... yet.

"Why do you care anyway? _You're_ the one that wanted to leave me behind. What's got you caring all of a sudden?" Adam finally snapped, letting out all the anger he felt. Both of his brothers turned to look at him in shock, and Dean faltered as did his stony glare.

"I'm, I'm, I'm your legal guardian now, so you're my responsibility." Dean said lamely. It was true though, in Adam's mother's will, it had stated that John Whitlock (which was one of their Dad's fake names) was to be the guardian of Adam. But since John was dead, the role was given to Dean. It hadn't taken Mara long to draw up a fake will stating that he wanted Adam in the care of his oldest son. Adam was still only 16, almost 17, he had been constantly reminding both of his brothers for the past 3 days trying to get them to cave in on letting him join them. Although it was the truth, it wasn't what Dean had wanted to say. Sam gave him a "Dude, seriously" look and shock his head while Adam just stormed off towards his fold out bed, and lay down on his stomach not even glancing at the food Sam had brought.

Sam and Dean both woke up at 7 am the next morning. They had to get on the road, they were going to Bobby's to get the kid trained up to join their way of life.

"Sam, get sleeping beauty over there up will ya? I've got to go have a shower." Sam rolled his eyes, and went over to his sleeping brother while Dean went into the bathroom.

"Come on Runt, get up." Sam said gently, shaking his brother but all he got in return was a pain-filled groan. Maybe they should have checked him out last night, Sam thought. Sam pulled off the blanket covering his brother, and gasped in shock when he saw the blood soaked t-shirt covering his back. "DEAN" Sam screamed letting all the panic he was feeling into his voice, and no less than 2 seconds later Dean was out of the bathroom, shirt all ready off.

"Sammy, what is it?" he asked walking over to stand next to his brother. "Stupid, son of a bitch!" He gasped, when he saw his little brother's back. In less than a second, Dean was on the bed, and Sam was in the bathroom getting the supplies they would need. Needless to say, Adam was surprised when he felt strong hands pull him (not so gently) into a sitting position.

"What the fuck?" Adam gasped but talking just hurt his back even more. He felt himself being turned around, and suddenly he was face to face with his very worried and very angry big brother. But, why would he be angry? Adam thought to himself. Oh no, shit my back.

"Don't speak." Dean ordered sharply, causing Adam to flinch. A moment later, Sam came out with all of their medical supplies. With a sigh, Dean looked into his brother's scared looking green eyes, and almost stopped being angry at him, almost, he no longer looked 16, he now looked like a little 5 year old kid.

"Get on your stomach." He growled forcefully, and Adam didn't even think to argue. Dean and Sam both glared at their brother's back with so much anger, that it should have healed all by itself.

Dean wanted to kick himself, he knew there was something wrong with the Kid, and what did he do about it? _Nothing._ He should of demanded that Adam tell him what was wrong with him instead of letting him be stubborn.

Sam was feeling just as bad as Dean, he knew he should have listened to Dean but truthfully he didn't want to be in the middle of their bitch fight, and the Kid had said he was fine.

As if reading his thought, Dean mumbled not so quietly and a touch mockingly. "I'm fine Dean, really nothing wrong with me, my back's not mangled up at all, I don't even have a scratch." Adam laughed slightly which just caused him to cough, and Dean and Sam both glared at the back of his head.

"Give me the scissors, Sam." Dean said holding out his hand.

"What the hell for?" Adam gasped.

"I thought I told you not to speak."

"Dean." Sam begun reproachfully. "Adam, we have to cut off your shirt because the dried up blood will be like glue, and it's gonna hurt." Adam couldn't believe this was happening. He was lying on a fold out couch with a mangled up back with his two older brothers, that he never knew he had fixing him, not to mention the fact that said back had been injured by some kind of monster.

He heard himself gasp out in pain as Dean began to cut off his shirt as gently as possible, but his gasps didn't block out his brothers' swearing at the sight of his back.

If the kid's back wasn't so mangled up, Dean would have throttled him. There were mangled up bits of glass and blood everywhere, and Dean was not happy. Sure the Kid hadn't known them for too long, and yes, he had just found out that both his parents were dead, monsters where real, and he had two older brothers but still that didn't stop him from telling them that his back was in bad shape. And now, the idiot kid was muttering how it really hadn't hurt that bad.

"Adam, shut up! your pretty damn far from fine, and something that bleeds that much hurts like hell, so don't lie to me!" Dean snapped, his worry and anger boiling over. Adam immediately stopped talking, and turned his head away from Dean and toward Sam. Who hadn't said anything this whole time. Sam wasn't used to this being a big brother especially not to a 16 year old kid he had known for 4 days, but strangely it came easy to him, he now understood all the big brother stuff Dean had been talking about all his life, and he had only known this kid for 4 days. He could only imagine how both he and Dean would be after 4 months of knowing the kid. He would probably never be allowed to leave their sides.

"Sam, morphine." Dean said simply.

Sam immediately left for the bathroom and was back in less than 10 seconds, two pills in one hand and a cup of water in the other.

"No, I don't want them." Adam said shaking his head when Dean offered him the pills and water. He would never tell his brother but he had become addicted to prescription painkillers and had only got over the habit half way through last year.

"I'm not asking you, Adam! I'm telling you! Either you take them willingly, or I'll shove them down your throat!" Dean yelled, yep he was definitely pissed now. Adam looked at the pills for only a second before he conceded, and took them. Moments later he was passed out. Dean and Sam began to repair his mangled back.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Sam said quietly.

"Not everything is your fault Sam." Dean replied just as quietly.

"I should have listened to you, it's just..."

"This is going to take some getting used to." Dean said finishing Sam's thoughts. "He's just a kid, Sammy."

"I know but we're all he has, and he's all we have." Dean just nodded his response and continued fixing his baby brother.

They both sat on either side of Adam, waiting for him to wake up. It had been almost three hours, well two hours and 47 minutes but who was counting anyways? "Dean, why do you think he didn't tell us. I mean no matter what he thinks about us, he should have known to tell us that right?"

"I dunno, Sammy." Dean said quietly then smiling just slightly. "He's a teenager."

When Adam finally came back to the land of the living with a painful moan, he noticed both of his brothers, sitting on either side of him, and both of them glaring at him. He wished desperately that he could pretend to be asleep but they had already noticed him, so instead he sat up in the bed, arms crossed over his chest, head down, and lower lip sticking out. He knew he must look like a little kid but he didn't feel like facing his brothers.

"How is your back?" Adam answered the first one to break the silence.

"Fine." Adam replied before he could help himself.

"If you ever say the word fine again, I will personally kill you." Dean growled causing Adam to flinch slightly. He hadn't known Dean long, so he didn't know what to expect from him. He wouldn't hit him while he was injured right? The look of anger on his face did nothing to help Adam's worries.

"Dean." Sam scolded lightly, clearly seeing more clearly than Dean was, he knew if they acted calmly, they might be able to figure out why the kid didn't tell them he was hurt.

"What! It's not like we can believe anything he says anymore." Adam looked at Dean in shock, his green eyes laced with pain and sadness. This was it, they were going to get rid of him - going to drop him off on the side of some dirt road.

That look alone seemed to deflate Sam's anger completely. "Adam, _listen_, you have to tell us if you're hurt. It's our job to look after you. We won't get mad or anything. We just _need t__o know_ that you're ok."

"I didn't think it was that bad." Adam responded quietly, and truthfully not quite meeting Sam's eyes he hadn't. He had just thought it was a minor injury nothing to get them worried.

An unamused snort caused him to switch brothers. "You needed 45 stitches, and you had 2 cracked ribs, and one bruised one, and you're trying to tell us that you didn't think it was that bad." Dean just shook his head at Sam in complete and utter disbelief. He couldn't believe Adam, after all this was still claiming he was fine.

Adam just dropped his head to the blankets covering him, losing all the confidence he had gained with his brothers over the past three days.

"Dean, shut up!" Sam snapped. "Adam, kiddo why didn't you let us check you out." Sam tried turning to his other brother with a completely different tone of voice.

Adam looked at Sam, slowly through his curtain of hair. " I, I didn't want you guys to think you made the wrong decision, and leave me behind. I mean, you've only know me for such a short amount of time." Adam said slowly, and quietly hoping that his brothers could hear him.

"That's it!" Dean asked shocked, all anger gone when he noticed how little, and childlike his baby brother looked. "You almost killed yourself just because you thought we were going to ditch you."

Adam nodded his head stiffly, he didn't think his throat would allow him to speak. "Adam, Buddy, look at me." Dean said, leaning over his brother, and taking hold of his chin, and lifting it up slowly so that their identical eyes met. "You're not getting rid of us that easy, ok, we may not know you very well but your family, you're our brother, and we made our decision. You're stuck with us, got it."

"You, you promise." He didn't want to sound like a needy two year old but that was how he felt, he needed the confirmation. Dean looked at him curiously then slowly, and gently wrapped his arms around his little brother.

"That promise enough for you?" Dean asked laughing slightly, he felt Adam nod against his shoulder, and relax into the hug. "See Sammy, Oprah and Doctor Phil aren't completely full of crap." Sam just rolled his eyes as Adam laughed against his brother's shoulder but that laugh soon turned into a cough causing Dean to pull away from him, and both him and Sam to look at him in worry once again.

"You ok." Sam asked.

"Yep, I'm fi... umm ok, really just don't make me laugh too much." Deciding that he wanted the topic changed from himself. Adam did just that. "Weren't we supposed to be going to some guy's house today?"

"Bobby... and yes we were but we can stay here if you don't feel up to it." Sam replied

"No, its ok, really I want to go. I need to get into shape for hunting right." At the mention of hunting Dean's face fell. He still wasn't sure about letting Adam hunt. Sure, he could come with them, do research but the actual hunting part, that's what he was worried about. The Kid was, well such a kid, and he didn't want to wreck the tiny bit of innocence he still had.

"You _sure_ you're up to it." Dean heard Sam ask like he read his mind.

"Yes I'm sure, besides I don't want to be cooped up in the motel."

"What you'd rather be cooped up in the Impala for two days with Dean's singing and whining."

"Hey, you're the one that whines all the time, and I'm a great singer." Dean retorted swatting Sam in the head.

"Oh yeah, you're Jon Bon Jovi." Sam stated sarcastically.

"Guys, please." Adam said trying to get in between his brother's pointless argument. "I want to go, _please_." He let a hint of desperateness into his voice. He honestly didn't really care about getting trained as long as his brothers didn't ditch him. He just wanted to get out of this town.

"Ok, do you want to say goodbye to anyone? girlfriends? friends?" Sam asked curiously.

"No, I sent them all emails explaining that I was leaving school to go on a road trip with my older brothers - I just want to go."

**Ok so I re posted this because yeah the original first chp was really horrible Grammar wise, and thanks to a very kind beta it no longer is.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews this is my first story so I'm glad it's liked. I don't really know if I like this chapter as much as the last one. **

**Unfortunately for me I own nothing. Sob Sob. I just like playing with our boys.**

**Chapter 2:**

**And So It Begins:**

They had been driving for hours, Adam had stopped fighting sleep ages ago, he had been tired and sore and he couldn't think of anything to say to his older and slightly, actually pretty much completely fucked up brothers, they had seen things he had never even dreamed of, and they didn't know each other well so he figured he wouldn't be missing anything if he tried to sleep. Well that had been the plan.

Dean was bored and Sammy was only fun torment for so long, so instead he turned his own form of torture on his other brother…his other sleeping brother. So every 10 minutes he would blare the music up as loud as it would go, causing Adam to jump and let out a slight scream, and Sam to roll his eyes and moan loudly and as if that wasn't enough every 30 minutes he would roll down all the windows.

When Adam was woken up next it wasn't because of deans teasing, they had stopped it was getting dark and they had stopped in front of a small diner. "What are we doing here?" he asked tiredly.

"You might be able to go all day without food kid but me and Sammy cannot." Dean pronounced walking into the diner his brothers following close behind him.

They sat down at one of the many empty tables and Sam and dean both took a menu immediately. After 5 minutes a young pretty waitress walked up to them pen and paper in her hands waiting for the brothers to place their orders.

" two burgers with the lot with fries." dean said placing an order for both himself and Sam.

Adam felt the eyes of his brothers and the waitress look at him waiting for his order usually he would have ordered a burger as well but for some reason. "Um nothing for me thank you." He didn't.

When the waitress walked away Sam turned to him. "Why aren't you eating anything?"

"Not hungry." Adam lied; truthfully he was starving but the idea of stomaching food right now just made him want to vomit.

"You didn't eat anything last night."

"Sam drop it he said he's not hungry and we don't have the money for something he doesn't want so just let him be." Dean was giving Adam what he wanted but for some reason his brother doing exactly what he wanted him to do hurt. Shouldn't he care that Adam hadn't eaten for two whole days?

The meal was eaten in silence and it was the same in the car Sam was mad at dean, dean didn't give a fuck and Adam was pissed at both of them and he didn't even know why. They stopped at an old run down motel, strangely there was only one room left, and sorry its only a double room and there's no fold out couch. Adam knew that meant he was sharing with one of his brothers.

"Adam you can have your own bed it will be better for you back me and Sammy will share." He must have liked like a goldfish but he couldn't help it he really wasn't expecting that not after the diner. maybe dean had a multiple personality disorder. (AN no offence to anyone who has one)

"Adam close your mouth before you swallow a fly or something." Dean laughed.

The night wasn't an easy one for Adam, nightmares plagued his dreams ,when dean woke up to the sound of Adams screams for the third time he decided to climb into bed with his youngest brother, all the while wondering if Sam was really asleep or if he had just decided to leave this one up to dean. He climbed in slowly and carefully then ever so gently he grabbed Adams shoulder. Adam awoke instantly and when he saw it was his brother that had awoken him, sadness, tiredness, and soreness came over him, and he buried his face into his brother's shoulder crying silently.

Dean didn't know what to do. He didn't even know his brother! But he decided that, that didn't matter right now, if Adam was Sammy he would of wrapped his own arms around him, so that's what he did he wrapped his own muscled arms around his brothers much smaller frame, letting his big brother instincts kick in. Adam cried for what dean felt was hours, he hadn't realised how much pain the kid was in, but how could he not be in pain really? After everything he had been through the past week. They should have stayed behind longer, was all dean could think, they should of given him the chance to grieve his mother and their dad. They should have let him stay, to say a proper good bye. But Adam had said he wanted to leave, and dean and Sam had been more than happy to give into his wishes. He was only 16 for crying out loud! Dean felt Adam begin to relax and eventually fall asleep in his arms. He too wanted to fall asleep but he couldn't bring himself to close his eyes so instead he held onto Adam tighter.

Adam awoke to the sound of the bathroom door closing he opened his eyes and immediately found his brothers face it was only then that he realised dean's arms where still around him. He felt his face begin to get hot as a deep red covered his cheeks he pulled himself out of dean's arms and sat up and watched the TV in front of them. Dean just looked at him a sly grin plastered across his face he found the kids embarrassment hysterical.

"You ok Squirt?" Dean questioned rubbing his hand through Adams hair. He didn't think now was a very appropriate time to tease Adam he could do that later. A loud Humph was all he got in return. "Ok you don't have to talk to me now. But don't think where not going to talk about this soon." Still he got no reply. So he jumped out of the bed and walked to the bathroom door banging on it loudly. "Get out princess I want to shower with hot water to!"

2 minutes later a very agitated Sam walked out of the bathroom, hair wet and towel around his hips, and glaring at his older brother. "Dean I was in there for 5 minutes."

"Yes and that is as long as you need. Global warming remember?" Dean responded slowly and sarcastically.

"Coming from you!"

"Shut up and go get us some breakfast." Dean ordered completely ignoring his brother. "And don't forget the pie."

"Why can't you get it?" Sam replied stubbornly

"Don't forget the pie dude." Dean said slamming the door in Sam's face.

"Adam what do you want to eat?" Sam questioned looking at his little brother curiously.

Adam jumped slightly when he heard Sam's voice he had been in his own world not listening to his brother argue. "What?" he asked his voice shaky.

"What do you want to eat for breakfast?" Sam repeated.

"Oh um noth…"

"Don't say nothing I am getting you something so either you tell me what you want or ill just get you something and you will eat." Sam said interrupting Adam.

"Fine." Adam whined crossing his arms over his chest like a three year old. "French toast." He could always throw it up later after all.

"Fine. Don't forget to take some morphine their on the bedside table."

Adam glared at the pills stubbornly he wasn't having any! Because if he had one unsupervised who was going to stop him from taking two or three or four. But his back did hurt like a bitch and the pills would make all his pain go away and not just the pain in his back either. It would be so easy his brothers wouldn't even know._ Yes they would and then when they knew you where nothing but a pill popping junkie what would they do with you. _The reasoning voice in the back of his head said he roughly grabbed the morphine off the table and walked into the tiny kitchen the room and ignoring the protests from his back. After filling up a glass of water Adam opened the morphine up angrily then took one out of the container, after looking at it for a minute he added 3 more.

"What are you doing?" Adam turned around in shock dropping the pills down the sink as he did. But it wasn't dean it wasn't even Sam. It was some guy I a suite with dark brown hair. Before he gave the stranger a chance to speak he let his fear creep over him this could be a demon or something. DEAN HELP DEEEEEEAN." He screeched and not two seconds later dean came running out of the shower ready to pounce.

Adam felt like pocking his tongue out at the demon and going ha-ha he's going to kick your ass! But dean did nothing he just glared at the demon in front of Adam.

"CAS I thought I told you to knock first."

**Sorry about the cliff hanger please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**thanks so much for all the reviews! thanks especially to my awesome beta who has put up with all my stupid questions. hope you guys like the chapter. **

**as usual i own nothing.  
**

**Angels, fights and Bobby, oh my. **

Adam was staring at Dean in shock. He knew this guy? Clearly Adam had been wrong about the demon thing, but if he wasn't a demon then who the hell was he? And how had he gotten in without Adam hearing him?

"Dean, I did knock," the stranger said in a deep husky voice, "but no one replied."

"So what, you just decide to float on in. We could have been naked!" Dean fumed.

"You are naked." The angel reminded him, gesturing to the towel around Dean's waist.

"Who the hell are you?" Adam yelled feeling frustrated and interrupting Dean's retort.

"I am an angel of the Lord." Adam just looked at him in shock. Was this guy on drugs?

"What?" he said completely confused.

"I am an angel of the Lord," he repeated slowly saying each word like he was talking to a three year old.

"Is that all you know how to say '_I'm an angel of the lord',_" Dean responded sarcastically. "Geez Cas. Adam this is Castiel. He is an angel. Cas this is-"

"Your brother Adam I already know that."

"Oh you do, do you? You didn't think it might be nice to tell me and Sam we had a brother did you?'

Adam wasn't listing to Dean and the _angel _talk. He was too confused when Dean said angel he couldn't possibly mean Angel, they had never mentioned Angels when they had told him about all the demons and monsters in the world. It was all right for them to tell him about demons, yet they never mentioned there was good in the world too! What was wrong with them?

There was also another thing worrying Adam: this Angel had seen him with 4 pills in his hands. What if he told dean! They would get rid of him. No, he couldn't let that happen somehow he had to get rid of the stupid Angel.

"Dean you never mentioned Angels in your 'demons and monsters exist speech'," Adam said angrily interrupting Castiel mid sentence.

"It wasn't important at the time," Dean said calmly. He could tell the kid was in a bad mood, and a teenager with a shity mood wasn't what he wanted to deal with at the moment. Not when Cas was in the room anyway.

"What? It's alright for you to tell me about one but not the other?" Adam shouted angrily. He knew he was probably overreacting, but his back was killing due to the lack of morphine. Plus, he was in a really shity mood and Dean seemed like the perfect person to take it out on.

"Adam, can we do this later please?" Dean practically begged.

"No. I'm not some little kid you can't just not tell things. I have a right to know." He fumed.

"Cas, what do you want?" Dean asked turning to the angel and ignoring his brother completely. He heard the bathroom door slam shut behind him, telling him Adam had well and truly cracked it. Oh well, he'd deal with it later, "Cas!"

"I was sent to tell you it is important to keep Adam safe and with you at all times. It is very important."

"Why?" Dean questioned. He was already going to do what Castiel had told him to, but why was it so important to the Angels that Adam be kept safe?

"You will find out in time," Dean couldn't help but look at the bathroom door. Was there something wrong with his brother? When he looked away from the door Cas was gone and he was all alone. "Stupid freakin cryptic angels," he muttered under his breath.

He walked over to the bathroom door sighing after ten minutes of Adam not coming out, and Sam hadn't come back with breakfast yet (seriously how long did it take to get some pie?). He banged on the door loudly, "Adam get out."

"Go fuck yourself," was the only response he got.

"Adam!" He yelled once again banging on the door loudly.

"What did you do this time Dean?" Sam's voice said coming from the door and interrupting his banging. Dean turned and glared at him. "Nothing, he cracked 'cause Cas stopped by for a visit, and we didn't tell him that Angels existed."

"That's it?" Sam replied sceptically.

"Yes, that's it. He's a teenager."

"You do realize I can hear you right, and stop talking about me like I'm some kid," Adams angry voice said from behind the door.

"Hey, you're the one that locked himself in the bathroom," Dean yelled back.

Dean's words had seemed to work because Adam walked out of the bathroom and stormed over to his bed.

"Adam, did you take the morphine like I told you?" Sam asked sensing there was more to the kid's anger than just being told Angels exist.

"No, your stupid angel buddy scared the shit out of me and they fell down the sink," Adam replied, his voice grumpy and resentful when he mentioned Castiel.

"Well, no wonder he's so moody," Dean laughed. Adam didn't help matters when he just crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, causing Dean to laugh harder.

"Here, eat this then take your pills," Sam laughed, chucking Adam his requested breakfast, "then we have to leave."

"My back doesn't hurt that much. I don't need them," Adam argued. He knew he should have just told them why he didn't want to take them, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Have you got a problem with morphine or something cause that's the second time you've turned down prescription drugs, and don't say you don't need them 'cause I know your back hurts like a bitch." Dean questioned looking at his brother strangely.

"No, of course not," Adam said quickly. "I just don't think my back is that bad." His brothers looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Not that bad Adam?" Dean began but stopped he realized he already had this conversation with Adam. "You know what? I'm not doing this again. Take your pills, eat you breakfast, and get in the car. Ok?" Adam didn't respond he just kept glaring at his big brother. "Ok?" Dean said once again, but this time louder. Adam just nodded his head stiffly

Adam had been in the bathroom for five minutes now, bringing up the food and pills he had taken. His brothers where packing the car, so they wouldn't know what he was doing. He heard one of his brothers come into the room.

"Adam you ready?" It was Sam.

"Yep, one second," Adam replied, quickly flushing the toilet and walking out of the bathroom. He was feeling a little light headed, but that was probably because of the lack of food in his stomach.

"You ok?" Sam asked, looking at him strangely; the kid didn't look so good.

"Yeah, I'm fine, quit worrying."

"Sorry, cant, it's my job."

"Adam, Adam, wake up. Adam!" God, why was his brother so annoying? They had been driving for ages. Dean had refused to let Adam go to sleep because that was "boring" and now, when he had finally been able to fall asleep for longer than ten minutes, his stupid brother wakes him up.

"WHAT!" He snapped glaring at Dean.

"We're here." Adam for the first time finally took notice of their surroundings.

They were surrounded by trees and old car parts and cars. There was a house, old and worn, and well slightly scary (Adam would never say so to his brothers of course).

"Kid, hurry up." Adam glared at his oldest brother; he was still pissed at Dean. He still, however, found himself following them into the old and slightly scary house. Once they got inside the house, Adam found himself staring around in wonder. There were books and strange symbols everywhere, and there hugging Sam was a middle-aged man (who he figured was Bobby) who for some reason scared him more than the house itself, yet the man was smiling at him.

"So, you're the baby Winchester, huh? Well, you are the spitting image of ya brothers," The man, Bobby, laughed. "So, how you holding up?"

"Fine," Adam said, not thinking.

"I thought we banned the word "fine" from your vocabulary," Dean said, glaring at him.

"Something I miss?" Bobby asked, turning to Sam.

"Adam hurt his back pretty bad, and he didn't tell us. He just said he was _fine_."

"Oh." Bobby just wanted to laugh watching both Dean and Adam glaring at each other, while Sam was in the middle, trying to be the peacemaker. "You hungry boy? These two idiots have fed you today haven't they?"

"Yes they have. I'm not hungry though, just tired actually. Is there anywhere I can go to sleep for a while?"

"Yeah, sure kid, third door on your right."

"Don't forget to take your pills." Adam just grumbled at his brother but still grabbed the pills out of his bag. He could just flush it down the toilet or something.

"So, how is he really?" Bobby asked, turning to the brothers once he was sure Adam was out of ear shot.

"We don't know Bobby. I mean, he's not talking to us much," Dean said quietly.

"He's also not eating or taking the morphine for his back," Sam added.

"Really? Not eating at all?" Bobby questioned, surprised.

"Well, he ate breakfast this morning, but apart from that, no, he hasn't eaten anything."

"Hmm..." was Bobby's only reply. The kid was probably just going through a hard time and his brothers as always were only being overprotective.

"Also, I didn't tell you this before Sam, but Cas said, when he came to see me, it was important we look after and keep Adam safe," Dean added, looking apologetically at his brother. He hadn't wanted to say anything while Adam was around.

Adam had heard enough. He stopped listening to the conversation and angrily marched into his room. So, his brother had once again been keeping stuff from him! What right did they have telling Bobby he hadn't been eating or taking his pills? It wasn't like they could possibly understand what he was going through!

Fine, if they wanted him to take his pills so bad, then he would. He roughly opened the bottle of morphine and dropped a total of five pills in his hand. He didn't even think about it when he dropped them in his mouth and swallowed. He just let the numbness engulf him.


	4. Chapter 4

**heyy thank you to everyone who has reviewed favourited my story or put it on alert, it really does mean so much to me. so this is the 4th chapter i actually wrote more of it but i decided to be mean and leave you all with a cliff hanger. lol. thanks to lauren my wonderful beta. **

**as always i unfortunetly dont own anything.**

**Chapter 4: **

**What now?**

Adam collapsed onto the bed he had been calling his own for the past four weeks completely exhausted. His brothers had been training him like crazy: 4 kilometre runs with Dean, shooting practice with Bobby, demon mythology with Sam, and his least favourite part, combat training with both his brothers. The training wasn't the only thing making him both physically and mentally exhausted though, he hadn't been eating properly.

Dean and Sam had both made it perfectly clear to him that if he wasn't healthy, physically and mentally, than they weren't taking him on any hunts. So, he had put on a show. He ate in front of them and then just threw it up later. The pills were also having an effect on him. He was meant to have stopped taking them five days ago, but he hadn't. He was slowly creeping back into his addiction. Soon, he knew he wouldn't be able to go a day without them.

He should have talked to his brothers. He knew that. He should have done it ages ago, but he couldn't bring himself to tell them their kid brother was a pill popping junkie who didn't want to eat. They knew something was wrong with him, he could tell, but they didn't know what was wrong with him, and he planned to keep it that way.

"There's a case in Missouri. You interested?"

Dean wasn't really listing to Bobby talk. His thoughts were too preoccupied by his youngest brother. There was something wrong with Adam and he knew it, but he didn't know what. The kid wouldn't talk to either himself or Sam. Dean didn't know what to do. Should they just ignore it and let the kid deal with it on his own, or should they order him to tell them what was wrong. Dean was more inclined to the second option. He knew what Sam wanted to do, but they had already tried talking to him calmly and it got them nowhere.

"Dean what do you think?" Sam asked, turning to him.

"About what?"

"The case."

"Oh right... um Adam's not ready." He knew it was lame. The kid was probably ready, but still, the thought of bringing Adam on a hunt made him shudder.

"Yes, he is Dean, but we can't protect him forever," Sam said quietly. He knew Dean wanted to protect their baby brother, and so did he, but the kid wanted to hunt. They didn't have the right to stop him from doing something he wanted to do.

"Fine," Dean said giving in. "It's nothing too bad, is it Bobby?"

"Just an angry spirit I think. He shouldn't get hurt Dean."

"Fine, I'll go tell him to get his things. We should leave tonight."

Adam groaned when he heard the loud knock on his door. Couldn't they let him get a couple of minutes of sleep? He threw the door open only to find Dean standing there with a huge grin on his face. This only caused Adam to glare further.

"What do you want Dean?" he practically growled.

"Get your things together, sleeping beauty, we got a case."

Adam couldn't help it; the grin just wouldn't come off his face. Finally, after all his hard work, he was finally going on a hunt. Maybe now he would actually feel like a Winchester and not just some orphan kid they feel sorry for. But even he knew his high wouldn't stop him from wanting to grab the pills from his pocket and take them. Pushing those thoughts from his mind, Adam decided to concentrate on his brothers. Sam was on his laptop doing some research for the case and Dean was humming Metallica under his breath, but Adam could tell Dean's mind was on something else.

Dean pulled into an old motel at around five in the morning. Both of his brothers had fallen asleep some time ago and he was too exhausted to drive for any longer. Sam woke up as soon as the car stopped, but Adam didn't even budge.

"I'll go get a room," Sam yawned.

"Adam, wake up Adam," Dean lightly shook his brother's shoulders, but Adam did nothing. "Adam, come on buddy wake up," Still nothing.

Dean sighed loudly. There was only one way he was getting Adam to the room he had just seen Sam walk into, and he knew Sam would properly never let him forget it. Sighing, once again, Dean picked up his baby brother without any trouble. It was like he didn't weigh anything at all. Pushing those disturbing thoughts from his head, he walked into the hotel room. Adam clung to him tightly like Dean was his life support. Dean gently dropped Adam on the bed closest to the door. He took off the kid's shoes and covered him with the blanket, gently moving a strained of hair out of Adam's eyes. He looked so vulnerable.

Sam wasn't used to seeing this side of Dean; well, at least not for anyone else. Although, he tried not to, he couldn't help being a little jealous. It had always been him Dean was protecting, not someone else. But he understood that Adam needed Dean now more than he did. He could cope with his big brother not giving him as much attention if it was for Adam.

" Dean, Sam, we need to talk," Dean and Sam both turned around in shock looking at the Angel that had just suddenly appeared in their room.

"Cas, I thought I told you to knock first!" Dean fumed. He didn't want Cas here right now, not when Adam could wake up and see him. His little brother really didn't like Castiel.

"There isn't time for pleasantries, this is extremely important. I'm here to talk to you about Adam."

Dean and Sam where both immediately interested in what the Angel had to say. Dean grabbed the Angel by the shoulders pulling him out of the room, Sam close behind them. Adam didn't need to hear this yet.

"What's wrong with Adam? Is he in danger?" Sam asked immediately

"Yes," Castiel said, simply nodding his head.

"From what?" Dean asked, already picturing ways to kill the evil son of a bitch.

"From himself," Castiel replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your brother is heading down an extremely dangerous path."

Adam woke up with a start; another nightmare had plagued his dreams. Looking around he found he was no longer in the car but in a hotel room, and he was alone.

"Dean, Sam." No response, not a good sign. "DEAN, SAM." Still nothing.

Adam was now officially worried. There were no bags in the room and his brothers were nowhere to be seen. They had ditched him. This was it. They had left him alone in the middle of nowhere. He felt his breathing begin to increase. What was he suppose to do now? He felt around in his pocket. His pills were still there. Opening the container up, he found there were only eight left. Usually, he wouldn't even think about taking that much, but there was no one here to stop him anyway.

"Cas, what are you on about? What dangerous path?" Dean asked worriedly.

"You haven't noticed?" Was the Angels only reply.

"Noticed WHAT?" Dean was starting to get very angry.

"The way you brother's been acting lately?"

"He has just lost his mother and his father; of course he's acting weirdly," Sam said calmly. Maybe Cas had finally lost it?

"Stop talking cryptic and just tell us what the fuck is wrong with our baby brother," Dean tried a different approach.

"He's not eating."

"Yes, he is. We've been making sure."

"Dean let me finish. He is eating in front of you but he just throws it up later. I've been keeping an eye on him so I know this; and he is now, how do you humans say it, abusing prescription medication."

"Cas I think you have finally lost it. Adam is not abusing any drugs."

"Fine, Dean, don't believe me, let me show you. In the pocket of his jeans is an almost empty bottle of morphine."

Dean just rolled his eyes at Cas and headed back towards the hotel room. It was official; the Angel had lost his mind!

Adam knew what he was doing was stupid, but he couldn't deal with being abandoned, he just couldn't. He dropped each one of the pills into his mouth then when the numbness began to creep in he brought the knife (he had found in the kitchen) down onto his wrist, slowly and painfully cutting into his skin. He only got through three lines when the door opened and in walked his two brothers and Castiel.

Dean's face went from amusement to anger to being scared shitless in less than a second. Somehow his feet had brought him to Adam, Adam whose wrist was bleeding, had an empty bottle of pills next to him and was losing his battle to stay awake.

"Adam, stay awake buddy." Dean spoke, softly cradling Adam in his chest.

**AN/ sorry im mean! but you will get the rest as soon as posible. i wont be able to update for a couple of days though cause im going on survival camp not good for me cause i have the wrost sence of directions in the world. **

**please review it makes me warm and fuzzy inside**


	5. Chapter 5

**hii everyone sorry for not updating soon. but I've been so busy with school stuff. Anyway i'm loving the reviews so keep them coming. hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

**i don't own anything as per usual (sob sob).  
**

**Chapter 5  
**

**Road to recovery **

"Cas, what are you waiting for heal him?"

"I can't Dean," the angel replied grimly.

"What do you mean you can't?" Sam yelled, waking up from his trance at seeing his brother in such a broken state and turning on the angel standing next to him. "You're the one that said it was important that he stay safe. So, keep him safe."

"That's not what I was sent here to do. It's your job to keep him safe. I'm just the messenger," and just like that Castiel was gone; it was as if he was never there in the first place.

"Sam, can you get some bandages out of the car for his arm?" Sam just nodded taking one last look at Adam and walked outside.

"De," Dean looked down at his little brother," Thought yous lef." Even with the slur, Dean understood what Adam was trying to tell him. He had thought they had abandoned him. They had barley been gone 15 minutes, yet he had thought they had abandoned him.

"We're not leaving you buddy, never," and Dean meant every word. Slowly, Adam's eyes began to close, but his breathing was steady and strong.

Dean heard the door open, but he didn't turn around. His eyes were focused on Adam, and even when Sam began bandaging up Adams wrist, Dean still didn't look away from his baby brother's face.

"How did we not notice Dean?" Sam asked looking at his brother.

"He hid it well," but even Dean knew there had been signs. He had lost weight, but they just said it was from exercise. He had nightmares almost every night and the pills...how had they not noticed that?

"No, we just didn't want to see it," Sam replied, quietly saying aloud what Dean was thinking.

Dean only nodded. There was no point in trying to deny it. He gently pulled Adam into his arms and once again laid him down onto the bed, this time he got in next to him, bringing Adam against his chest and wrapping his arms around him, holding him close, Sam came over to the bed and placed a light kiss on the kid's forehead, then went into the other bed.

Tomorrow they would talk to Adam and try to figure things out. But tonight, all Dean wanted was to hold him and know that his baby brothers were safe.

When Adam woke up, he found himself in his bed alone, but after looking around the old motel room he found that the room was not empty. Both of his brothers where sitting at the kitchen table looking at him. All the hope Adam had that the events that took place the night before vanished from his mind as soon as he saw his brothers' faces. He tried to feign sleep but he knew it was pointless.

"Adam, we want to talk to you," Dean said calmly.

"What if I don't want to talk to you?"

"You don't get a choice." It was the first Sam had ever raised his voice towards him, and Adam didn't like it.

Really, all Adam wanted to do was talk to his brothers and tell them everything, but the teenager in him wouldn't let him. He angrily got out of bed and went to sit at the vacant chair at the table, pulling it out so he had some space between himself and his brothers.

"What?" Adam grumbled stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You know perfectly well what." Dean had promised himself he would try to remain calm and supportive but Adam wasn't making it very easy. "We want answers Adam, and we want them now."

"You never tell me anything," Adam grumbled under his breath, but both of his brothers heard him.

"Adam, you trying to kill yourself is a little different from us not telling you that angels exist."

"That's not what I mean. How come you never told me that the angels thought I was important? Don't you think that is something I should know; and you won't tell me about dad or anything before I met you guys, yet you want me to tell you everything? Talk about double standards!" Adam yelled.

"Adam, it's our job to protect you, and if we think that means that we can't tell you certain things, than that's what we will do. We're the adults here. You are only a child," Sam responded.

"Just because I'm sixteen doesn't mean I don't deserve to know things, especially if they're about me."

"Adam, we will tell you what you want to know when the time is right and when we know everything ourselves, but now isn't the time for compromise. You need to tell us what's going on with you so that we can help you." Dean looked at Adam waiting for a response and when he didn't get one he tried a different approach, "Do we need to lock up the guns and knives? Do we need to be with you every hour of every day? Do we need to supervise what you're eating to make sure you won't just vomit it back up? Do we need to check your pockets and your bags to make sure you're not taking any drugs?"

Adam looked at his eldest brother angrily, "No."

"Really, Adam, cause you're not giving us very many other options. We need you to talk to us, tell us what's going on inside that head of yours. We need to know that we're not going to walk into the room after being gone for a couple of minutes and find you dead," Dean's voice broke when he finished the memory of finding Adam last night.

Adams resolve finally broke. All his brothers wanted to do was help him. He fought back the tears that where threatening to fall angrily and said simply, "Fine."

"How long have you been addicted to prescription drugs?" Sam asked, not wasting any time.

"Since I was thirteen, but half way through last year I got over it," Adam said quietly.

"And what, you just didn't think it was important for us to know this when we we're giving you morphine for your back?" Dean knew he was being harsh, but he couldn't help it. Adam was his responsibility. It was his job to look after him, but how was he supposed to do that when the kid wouldn't talk to him.

"I thought if you found out you would get rid of me," Dean and Sam both had to strain themselves to hear his words.

"Adam, we've been over this, we're not getting rid of you," Sam said quietly, placing his hand on Adam's shoulder and giving a gentle squeeze.

"I know," Adam responded quietly, "it's just hard you know, I mean finding out about you guys and mum and dad. Then on top of all that the demons and the angels...it's just really hard." His voice broke and even though he tried, he couldn't hide the tears that were now forming in his eyes.

"Adam, we know its hard okay? And trust me, it's so much easier to look for help when you need it. When dad died I did what you're doing now...well not exactly, but I shut everyone out when I should have turned to them for help. Don't make the same mistake I did, okay?" Both of Dean's brothers looked at him in shock, Sam because it wasn't very often Dean talked about what he went through after John died, and Adam because he had never heard his brothers really talk about their father's death.

"Okay," Adam said quietly, barely above a whisper.

"Okay?" Dean said looking at him.

"I'll try. I promise, but it's not going to be easy for me."

"We know. It's not going to be easy for us either," Sam said reassuringly, "Baby steps, that's all we need, starting with you eating something then we can go back to Bobby's."

"What? No, the hunt?" Adam said in shock.

"Bobby will take care of it. You're the main priority. You're not hunting until you're healthy," Dean responded calmly. They had been expecting this.

"But that could take months...years," Adam responded quickly, his voice rising slightly.

"It doesn't matter."

"Dean, please I won't hunt okay? I'll just help with research. Please I just wanna be with you guys." He knew he once again sounded like a whining teenager, but they had to understand. He needed it to just be the three of them, that way he would know for sure that they wouldn't just leave him at Bobby's.

"You will be with us, at Bobby's," Sam said slowly, trying to understand the way his little brother's mind was working.

"No, I'll be with you and Bobby... please." In the end he resorted to the puppy dog eyes his Mum had always fallen for.

Dean cracked. His brothers had him wrapped around their little fingers, "Fine, but you're only doing research, that's it, got it?"

"Got it," and Adam just couldn't keep the smile off his face.

**Review it makes me happy! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

** IM SO SORRY. i had exams and then my computer crashed! so to make it up to you all ive given you an action packed chapter that also happens to be my longest one yet. so sit back an enjoy. **

**As always i own nothing if i did i wouldnt be here.**

**Chapter 6 **

**It's not that easy. **

The brothers had finally arrived in Missouri after what seemed like forever, when actually it had only been a couple of hours. They had only stopped once to get breakfast. Adam had only eaten half of his but he had managed to keep it down. The withdrawal from his pills was harder. He hadn't realized how bad he had let his addiction become and somehow while he had been taking them, the memory of the last time he had quit, how hard it had been, had just left his mind. He could definitely remember now, each minute just seemed harder and harder.

"How are you feeling?" Dean questioned Adam once they had settled into their motel room, one with three beds this time.

"My back hasn't hurt for days Dean." Adam responded, knowing that wasn't what his brother really wanted to know, but he really wasn't in the mood for another heart to heart.

"That's not what I mean Adam" Dean sighed. Once again Sam had decided to leave the motel room in search of food at the worst possible moment.

"Dean, can we not do this now, please." He once again resorted to his puppy dog eyes.

This time, however, they didn't work. "Adam, I just want to know how my little brother is feeling. Is that too much to ask?"

"Like crap Dean, I feel like crap, are you happy now?" Adam yelled.

Dean was beginning to wonder if he and Adam would ever be able to go a day without ending up in a yelling match. Sam didn't seem to have any problem with remaining calm around Adam; in fact, today was the first time Sam had ever raised his voice at the kid.

Knowing that getting angry at the kid probably wasn't the best idea right now, Dean tried a different approach, _"the Sammy approach."_ "Adam I don't want to fight with you. I just want to know how you're coping. If you don't want to talk now then fine, I only wanted to make sure you were doing ok."

"I'm going to have a shower," Adam said, ignoring Dean.

"Adam," Dean said quietly, grabbing hold of his brother's arm before he could depart into the bathroom.

"I'm ok Dean, really," Adam responded, placing a slight smile on his face and shrugging off his brother's arm, not roughly, and letting Dean know that right now Adam wasn't mad at him, he just needed some time.

The rest of the night the brothers were occupied with researching, and also with trying to get Adam to eat more than half his dinner. Through their research the brothers had a pretty good idea of who their angry spirit was, Mellissa Gordon a twenty year old beauty that had been killed in a hit and run accident three weeks ago. Tomorrow they would talk to the family of the young man that had turned up dead a couple of days ago and try to figure out if he had any connection to Mellissa. If it turned out he did, they would salt and burn the corpse that night.

Adam had been excited when they were doing the research together, like a family. He hadn't even thought about his need for pills once. He was also the one that identified Mellissa Gordon as their angry spirit. He had been even more excited when Dean said he would be able to go with them to the victim's house, at least until Sam said he would have to stay in the car, they just didn't want to leave him in the motel room by himself.

Adam was now trying to go to sleep, but every time he closed his eyes he saw his mother's face. After about an hour of tossing and turning and trying to think of anything other than his dead mothers face, Adam got out of his own bed and climbed into Dean's, slowly. After being so happy that he would be able to sleep on his own he was climbing into his big brother's bed like a scared three year old. He wasn't expecting it when Dean's arms pulled him close, wrapping him in a tight embrace, but that didn't stop him from grinning, and finally he fell asleep feeling safer than ever in his big brother's arms.

Dean couldn't help but laugh at his youngest brother. While he and Sammy climbed out of the car, Adam was pouting, his arms folded across his chest and refusing to even look in his brothers' direction. He was angry because once again his puppy dog eyes had not worked on his brothers and they hadn't caved on letting him help interview the victim, Tommy Greene's family. Well, they hadn't worked on Sam, but Dean on the other hand had all but given in until Sam stepped in.

"He's not going to talk to you for like the rest of the day." Dean laughed at Sam as they began to make their way over to the victim's parents' house dressed in their usual and fake FBI gear.

"Hey, it's not my fault you almost caved when you saw his big puppy dog eyes."

"Shut up bitch."

"Jerk."

After a moment the easy funny tone was dropped and Dean automatically went into big brother mode.

"Still, I'm worried. Should we be leaving him in the car by himself?" Dean asked as they made their way over to the house.

"Dean, we will be gone for ten, twenty minutes tops. I'm sure he will be fine." Sam said reassuringly even though secretly he was a little worried himself.

Sam rang the door bell once and immediately it was opened by a blonde woman who looked to be in her late-thirties. "Mrs Greene?" Sam questioned to which the women nodded. "I'm Agent Sawyer and this is Agent Scott. We're with the FBI. We're here to talk to you about your son, Tommy's death."

"I've already talked to the police about Tommy," She said confused.

"We know, we just need to check a few things," Dean stated. The women opened the door and allowed them to enter, leading them into the small and neat living room.

"Did your son happen to mention anything strange to you before he died? Anything at all?" Sam questioned gently.

"No, nothing."

"No flickering lights or seeing anything unusual." Once again Mrs. Greene said no.

"Did your son know Mellissa Greene by any chance?" Dean asked.

"What does Mellissa Greene have to do with Tommy's death? Iit was a suicide wasn't it?"

"Please just answer the question ma'am," Dean said a little forcefully.

* * *

Adam was still pouting even when his brothers had entered the house. He climbed into the front seat blaring ACDC. He couldn't believe Sam. He had thought that Sam would be the one to cave, but instead he was the one that said no, stepping right when Dean was about to cave. Stupid Sam.

It wasn't that he even wanted to interview the mother of their dead victim, not really anyway. All he had wanted was to be with his brothers because when they were with him they where distracting him from the pain he was feeling, the need for a pill. Just one pill, that was all he needed, just one. It would be so easy to sneak out of the car, go to the local drug store, and come back before his brothers noticed.

"Adam," A gruff voice said as a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Argh! What the fuck?" Adam screamed almost jumping out of his seat. He felt his face flush when he turned around and saw it was only Castiel. "You know what? Dean is right. You need to learn to knock," Adam said glaring at him. "You know, for an angel you have no manners."

"I'm sorry for startling you, but it's-"

"Let me guess, it's important?" Adam said, cutting Castiel off before he had a chance to finish his sentence.

"Yes, it is, and I wanted to talk to you when your brothers weren't here," the angel replied grimly. Adam was beginning to wonder if the angel was anything but grim.

"Ok, well I'm by myself. What is it that's so important?"

"I've already told your brothers this but-"

"I'm extremely important to you angels, I know," Adam said once again interrupting Castiel. "Is that it?" he questioned feeling a little bit, well a lot frustrated at the angel for being so repetitive and cryptic.

"Yes, that's all. You're extremely important for the coming battles," Cas said feeling more than a little annoyed at Adam.

"What upcoming battles? Why am I so important?" Adam yelled. He was sick to death of not being told things, especially when they were about him.

"You will find out in time."

"Oh, cut the 'you will find out in time crap'. Either give me some real answers or leave me the hell alone," Adam yelled silently wondering if every angel in existence was as annoying as Castiel or if it was just Castiel.

He turned away from the angel waiting for an answer and when he turned around again he was gone. Adam once again began contemplating the idea of going to the local drug store because geez withdrawal was a bitch.

* * *

"Yes, Tommy knew Mellissa; they went to high school together," Mrs Greene answered completely confused by the two agents in front of her.

"Did they know each other well?" Sam questioned while Dean looked at the watch on his hand; this was taking longer than he had expected it to.

"Yes, they were best friends before they had a falling out; actually, they dated for a little while," she explained.

"Alright, Mrs Greene I think that's all we need to know, we'll just get out of your way now. We're, um, very sorry for your loss," Dean said quickly wanting to get to Adam as soon as he possibly could; he practically dragged Sam out of the house.

"Dean, what the hell?" Sam yelled pulling his arm out of Dean's grasp.

"What?" Dean replied shrugging innocently as he walked back towards the car.

"We weren't finished in there yet."

"Yes, we we're. They had a connection, it's enough. Besides, do you really want to leave Adam in the car by _himself _for much longer?"

"Dean, we have a job to do," Sam said quietly, stopping Dean and turning him around to face him.

"Yes, we do. It's called looking after our baby brother. We agreed he's our main responsibility." Sam looked at Dean and slowly nodded his head. He didn't want Adam to be in the car much longer by himself.

"You're right."

When they arrived back at the Impala they found Adam sitting in the front seat pale, sweaty, bitting his nails, and ACDC blaring. He didn't even notice they were there until Sam placed a hand on his shoulder; he had been too busy staring at the local pharmacy. Dean wanted to kick himself for being so careless.

"You ok, Adam?" Dean asked quietly when they began to drive away.

"Oh yeah, I'm just peachy," Adam replied sarcastically, but he didn't stop there. He was in the mood for a rant. "On top of the fact that you guys left me in the car by myself, I'm also suffering from withdrawal and your stupid little angel buddy stopped in for a visit." After his rant Adam crossed his arms over his chest and looked out the window indicating to his brothers that this was the end of their conversation.

They had barley been at the motel for less than an hour, when the brothers began fighting about who would have to go dig up the grave and about who would have to look after Adam. Sam and Dean both knew there would be only one way to solve the problem, rock paper scissors.

Sam could almost kick himself for being so gullible; of course Dean would cheat. The only time he had ever picked anything other than scissors his whole life and he chose to do it now, he should have seen it coming. So while he was out in some creepy cemetery digging a grave of a girl who had only been dead a week, Dean was at home with the kid probably watching porn on his laptop.

Dean just couldn't help but keep the smile off his face. Sam was out digging a hole while he was watching pay per view and the kid was in the shower, so his emo mood wasn't rubbing off on him.

Dean woke up to the sound of things crashing in the bathroom. He hadn't even realised he was asleep. He jumped out of the bed and bolted to the bathroom door when he heard the noise once again. This wasn't good.

"Adam," Dean said after barging into the room, but the sight that he was met with stopped him in his tracks. The bathroom was destroyed, things thrown everywhere, the glass form the mirror broken and all over the floor, and then there was Adam hunched over in a ball, with a tear stained face and pale sweaty skin tearing a drawer apart looking for something. Dean had known that Adam kicking his drug habit would be hard, but he had never expected this.

"Where are they Dean?" Adam said quietly, his voice broken.

"Where are what, Adam?" Dean asked even though he already knew what his little brother was talking about.

"The drugs Dean, where are they?"

"They're not here, Adam."

"But I need them Dean, please give them to me," Adam sobbed, and that was enough to start the tears welling up in Dean's eyes.

"Let go of me!" Adam said, trying to shake free of his brother when Dean came over to him pulling him to a hug; Dean just held on tighter.

"Please let me GO!" Adam sobbed.

"We're going to help you Adam, I promise you're not alone in this."

"Please Dean, I just need one more. Then I will stop, I swear, PLEAS!" Adam began struggling in his brother's grasp kicking and screaming, but Dean wouldn't let go.

"I can't do that, Adam."

"Please, Dean, it hurts. Please just one more time!"

Dean just held on close mentally calling out for Sam to hurry up he knew he wouldn't be able to do this alone.

* * *

He had been digging for hours so when he finally felt the coffin Sam almost screamed in relief when he felt the coffin. His back was killing him and he desperately wanted to get home to his brothers. He opened the coffin slowly then seeing what was inside he sighed in frustration," Not again."

**sorry for the cliff hanger**


	7. Chapter 7

Im so sorry everyone but I wont be able to update for about a week and a half. I'm moving to another state and to make matters worse my usb snapped in half and I am not joking. I promise to have the next chp or two up asap


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Growing Up

**thank you everyone for your on going support and love, and for staying with the story while i was moving, i didn't mean to take this long but it was just such a big change... anyway enough with my rambling (it could go on for days)Enjoy i hope you like it this is a bit of a lead up chapter explains a couple of things. **

**as always i own nothing. ;(**

To say that he was exhausted would be an understatement; he was well and truly fucked, he had been digging all night, for no reason, and while he was digging, Dean was probably watching porn while Adam sulked in the bathroom.

Sam was more than surprised when he entered the room and found Dean packing. Dean hated packing. Usually, he would wait until the day after the end of a hunt to even start packing. He was not surprised, however, to find Adam asleep on Dean's bed curled in the foetal position.

"Good, you're back." Dean didn't even look up at him while he spoke. His voice was distant and emotionless, and the sound of it made Sam flinch. "We're going now, we are going to Bobby's, and we're getting Adam help." Dean's voice cracked at Adam's name, and he finally looked at Sam. His eyes were red and puffy and his face tear streaked.

"Dean we can't go," Sam said quietly. He did not know what had happened; obviously, it was bad. Sam wanted to help Adam as much as Dean did, but they could not leave here now, not when innocent people could still die.

"What do you mean we can't go now? "Dean yelled, suddenly fuming, "He was begging me for pills, Sam, begging me! He ripped apart the bathroom looking for them; he was lying in my arms begging me to give him pills. So, why can we not go now Sam, please tell me?"

Sam could not help but look over at their brother who suddenly turned in his sleep moaning. He looked so defenceless, so innocent, how could they have let this happen to him? "Dean, there was no body in the coffin. The case isn't finished."

"I don't care! We promised each other. Remember? We said that Adam was our main concern." Dean rubbed his hand through his messy hair. He had been doing that a lot the last couple of hours. He had not planned on this being hard. He was sure it could not have been this hard for their dad and there had been two of them. How could he have not realised though? How many signs had there been? Adam had turned down pills when his back was injured, yet they had basically stuck them down his throat. He did not tell them anything because he was scared of them ditching him, and they had just chose to ignore everything to pretend he was fine, to not see him throwing up his food or sneaking pills when no one was looking. Adam had been so concerned with them approving of him and he and Sam had been trying to convince themselves that everything was all right, and now look what had happened?

"Dean, innocent people are going to die," Sam said so softly that Dean almost didn't hear him.

"What about Adam, Sam? What happens when he dies because we left him and he overdoses on pills?"

Adam through the ball up to the ceiling and caught it without even thinking. That was all he seemed to be doing lately. Dean had thought that the stupid ball would help him with his withdrawal. Adam wanted to laugh at the mere thought of it. What would Dean know about his withdrawal? Adam noticed that Dean had snuck off to the bathroom without him noticing. He also knew that Dean would only be in there for two minutes, and these two minutes would be the only time he would get alone for the whole day.

Dean had not left his side for more than three days, not since what had happened in the bathroom that night. Sam and Bobby were finishing the case without him; from what Adam had heard, they were dealing with a zombie. It was just figuring out who had brought the zombie back to life and where they could find her. That was the problem.

Adam had been praying that they would not be able to solve the case quickly; he did not want to go to Bobby's and he knew that as soon as the case was over that was where he was getting shipped off to. Maybe he was being dramatic? Actually, he probably was, but that is what it felt like.

He heard the shower turn off and once again began the process of throwing the stupid ball up in the air. Dean smiled ever so slightly when he walked out and saw Adam. He probably did not think that Adam would notice that he seemed to find this amusing.

"Come on squirt. We're going out to get some food."

"Don't want to," Adam replied grumbling. He knew it would do him no good, and that no matter what he said, Dean would pull him out of that room kicking and screaming if he had to.

"I don't care if you don't want to, I'm hungry, I'm sick and tired of this room, and I'm not waiting until Sam gets back, so get up and get dressed. We are going." Dean just managed dodging the flying ball that was coming at his head. His little brother, on the other hand, was not so lucky.

"I hate you," Adam mumbled into his food. The spot where Dean had hit him with the stupid ball had now formed a bruise.

"Hey, it was your own fault kid. You threw the ball first," Dean said chuckling and rubbing a hand through Adam's hair. This was the side of the kid he wanted to see, the annoyed teenager. He knew, however, that Adam's "good" mood would not last long. The withdrawal would hit again soon, and the mere thought of it made Dean want to punch something. He did not want to have to cradle his brother in his arms and tell him that it would all get better soon when he knew that it would not. He did not want to have to be the one to say no to Adam when he begged for another pill, but he would do it anyway; he had to do it.

Adam could tell that Dean was waiting for him to crack and god did that annoy him, why could he not just leave him alone, he did not need a babysitter. He had gone through all this before and he had turned out fine. Dean, waiting for him to crack, only made him want pills more.

The young blonde waitress made them break out of their thoughts. Dean, of course being D,ean immediately started flirting with her. When she asked if they wanted anything else, Dean responded by saying, "Yeah, can I have your number?" For some strange reason that Adam could not begin to comprehend this made him angry like extremely pissed off. It all happened very quickly after that. For no reason at all, every single window in the small shabby dinner broke shattering into thousands of pieces. Adam had a weird feeling that this had been his fault.

They left pretty quickly, jumping into the Impala and speeding off to the hotel room. It had to be a coincidence did it not? He could have made that happen just because he was angry, could he? He would not tell either of his brothers of course, not until there was any evidence that it had in fact been his fault and it was not just a coincidence. Nothing more than that, right?

"Dean, I don't know what you're so worried about," Adam said, lying down on his bed trying not to let any of his panic creep into his voice.

"Adam, every single window in that place shattered. You don't think that's weird at all."

"No, that place was old. Besides, you're just angry 'cause you didn't get to hook up with that waitress."

"Watch it kid, or ill give you -- Adam." Dean rushed over to his brother; this was it, his withdrawal hitting in. Dean grabbed Adam tightly around the middle of his body holding him with every bit of strength he possessed try to stop Adam's body from shaking. He could feel the sweat coming off of his brother through his clothes, and he knew Adam would begin fighting him any moment now.

"De, please," Dean sighed, praying that he would fall asleep quicker than he had the night before.

Two extremely long and tiring hours later, Adam was asleep, curled up in Dean's arm. That was the only place he would sleep now, not even Sam could keep him asleep anymore. They would be leaving in the morning, Sam and Bobby had finally finished the job. Bobby had already left, but Dean decided it would be better to leave in the morning. They would let Adam get as many precious hours of sleep that he could.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take him?' Sam questioned for the hundredth time.

"He won't stay asleep with you, Sam. It's fine." Truthfully, Dean did not want to let Adam go. It was the only time in the day when he felt he had any control over the kid's life at all.

Like the night before and the two nights before that, the boys got hardly any sleep. It seemed that Adam's nightmares were getting worse. He would wake up, either screaming for his mother or that "they" were going to get him. Who "they" where Sam and Dean had no idea, but it was the thing that he screamed out most frequently that made the shiver: "Please don't leave me." Even Dean was finding it hard to calm him down now, and they knew that was not a good sign.

Adam grumbled incoherently on their way out to the car rubbing his eyes and yawning. He tried desperately to convince his brothers that they did not need to go to Bobby's, but after what happened last night, they would no longer listen to him.

His brothers were a little bit ahead of him when they stopped dead in their tracks, causing Adam to run into Sam's back, "What the --?" but he did not need to ask more he knew why they had stopped.

"You know what? I really don't like you," Adam said, glaring at the stupid angel, and he could have sworn that Castiel smirked slightly in response.


	9. Chapter 9

**heyy so thank you everyone, who has reviewed favorited or alerted my story, it really means heaps to me that you are all keeping with me and my story.** **ok so here it is, this chp explains some pretty important things for upcoming chps. **

**i own absolutely positively nothing how sad!  
**

**Chapter 8**

**Everything is going to be ok... right?**

"Cas, what do you want now?" Dean yelled, practically growling at the angel in front of him who was leaning on his baby! He liked Cas and everything, but God the angel could really annoy the shit out of him sometimes.

"You haven't told them yet?" Cas questioned his eyes turning on the youngest Winchester.

"Told them what?" Adam yelled he was completely fed up with this angel standing in front of him.

"Yeah, told us what?" Dean whined feeling slightly left out...ok a lot left out.

"I admit it happened sooner than we expected, and with a lot more force, but I guess considering the circumstances we probably should have realised and --"

"Cas, would you stop blabbering and tell us what the fuck you are talking about," Dean yelled throwing his hands up in the air in frustration.

"Dean," Sam warned gently. He was just as fed up as both of his brothers were, but this was an angel they were talking to.

"Please," Dean said forcefully, his teeth gritted together.

"You really don't know?"

"DONT KNOW WHAT?" Adam raged. He was so fed up with this, with not getting answers, with being treated like some stupid junkie kid.

"Yesterday in the cafe, what happened?" Cas gently questioned.

"Nothing. Some windows smashed. What does that have to do with me?"

"What where you feeling when the windows smashed Adam?"

"Wait a second. You don't think Adam did that do you? Cas?" Dean questioned. He was shocked. He already had one brother with super freaky powers, and that brother didn't have a drug problem and he wasn't sixteen years old.

"Adam, answer the question."

"I was pissed, okay? Dean was flirting with some girl, and I was pissed. I don't know why. I just was."

"You were jealous," Dean teased, feeling happy despite the severity of the situation.

"Dean, shut up." Sam reproached. They were about to get some answers from the extremely cryptic angel that never gave anyone answers.

"When God found out about what Azazel did to you Sam, when he found out that Hell was creating children with demon blood inside of them, he decided to retaliate."

"You have demon blood in you?" Adam questioned, staring at his brother not believing what he was hearing.

"Later, Adam. Cas, go on."

"No! Dean, not later. I want answers and I want them now!"

"Adam ,shut up! We will talk later, leave it." Dean knew he was being harsh and it didn't help his guilt that Adam flinched away at his words, but right now he wanted to know what those sons of bitches had done to his baby brother. "What did you do to him, Cas?"

"We gave him angel blood, just like Azazel gave Sam demon blood." Dean took a step towards Castiel. His eyes had madness in them, an anger that Castiel had never seen before. Dean grabbed him roughly by his shirt. Their faces were inches apart.

"Get out of here now, Cas, because if you don't leave I will kill you," Dean growled into the angel's ear.

The car was completely silent, there was not even any music coming out of the stereo. They all refused to talk.

Adam, because he was pissed, well a truly "I'm going to kill someone" pissed. He had just found so much in such a little amount of time, and it was stuff that Sam and Dean should have told him, that the angels should have told him! Who puts blood into someone and doesn't have the decency to even tell them why?

Dean was also pissed. Pissed at Cas, pissed at God and his stupid fucking angels, pissed at Lucifer and Azazal, and at the whole fucking world. Even his anger, however, was not as strong as the fear he was feeling. Was Adam in danger? Would this cause his baby brother to go even further into the deep end? What was he going to do? How in the hell was he going to protect Adam from everything that was happening to him?

Sam was just confused. What did the angels want with Adam now? Were there more people like Adam out there, like there had been with Azazel and his "special kids?" What were Adams powers? How were they going to fix this? Would they be able to?

Dean stopped the car at a hotel. Usually he would have just kept driving since Bobby's house was only ten hours away but not now. Now, he just wanted to sleep and to think about everything that had just happened to them.

He did not even bother asking for a room with three beds. There was no point; Adam would not be able to sleep in it.

They still had not said a word to each other. They ate dinner silently. Adam did not even protest at his large portion.

He did not want to close his eyes; he did not want to see the images that always came to him: his mother, the demons, his brothers leaving him, not tonight. No, what he really wanted to do was hold his mother, hug her, and hear her tell him that everything was going to be alright. That would never be able to happen however, his mother was dead, and his father was dead. All he had now were his two brothers who probably thought he was some kind of freak and did not want anything to do with him anymore. He knew that was not true, but he could not help but think it. How was he supposed to know what they were thinking?

Sam was asleep. Adam could tell that much, but he did not have a clue about his oldest brother, and he really did not care if he woke him up. He just wanted someone to hold him and tell him everything was going to be alright. He was probably being a baby but he did not care.

"Dean," He softly said, his voice shaking

"Yeah buddy?" Dean softly said. He had not expected Adam to start talking to him, not yet anyway.

"I'm scared De," Adam whispered, his voice breaking and tears coming to his eyes.

Dean turned around and pulled Adam close to him, brushing the kid's hair out of his face (he seriously needed a hair cut.)

"I'm scared too buddy, but me and Sam, we're not going to let anything happen to you," Dean pulled Adam closer to him, placing a light kiss on his forehead.

"Everything's going to be okay. Right, Dean?" Adam whispered into his brother's neck.

"Yeah, Adam, everything's going to be just fine." It did not matter if what he was saying was not true. He did not know if everything was going to be okay, but that was what Adam needed to hear. So, that was what he was going to tell him.

Bobby's house still sent shivers up Adam's spine whenever he saw it. He did not know what it was about the place. It just gave him a sense of dread or something.

"Dean?" Adam said, pulling on his brother shirt when they got to the door.

"Yeah, bud?"

"What's going to happen now?"

" We are going to get you clean, find some answers then if you're ready, we'll start hunting again, but only when you're ready, Adam, not before it." Adam nodded his head at his brother's words but there was still something that he wanted to know.

"Are you guys going to tell me about what Cas said about Sam and about that Azazel guy?"

"Yeah Adam, we promise," Sam replied, gently squeezing Adam's shoulder for a brief second.

"Finally, Bobby, we were freezing to death out here." Dean said, laughing when the man that was like a father to him finally opened the door.

"Shut up you idgit and get inside."

They had told Bobby everything about what had happened, and he had hit the books as soon as they finished. Adam had said he wanted an early night. His withdrawal was hitting in, and both his brothers could tell.

So now, it was just the two of them, the way it had been so many times before. The two Winchester brothers only now that had all changed. There were not two Winchester brothers anymore; No, now there were three. Now, Dean did not just have Sam to look after, now he had Adam too, and Sam was no longer the youngest, the baby.

" Dean, I was thinking about Adam..."

**Hehe im evil. please review it gives me a warm fuzzy feeling. **

**by the way i actually love Cas in case anyone thinks i dont cause of this chapter.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**heyy everyone. sorry it took so long school blah. also i had a bit of trouble wriing this chapter its a bit more light than the other chps so i hope you all enjoy. thanks to everyone who reviewd, favorited or put my story on alert, it means the world to me. a speciel thanks to my amazing beta. **

**i own nothing, it's terrible right.**

Chapter 9

Seriously?

"No, absolutely not, how could you even... no." Dean was stuttering, actually stuttering. Was Sam serious? He couldn't possibly be serious. When he had said in a deep serious voice, "Dean I was thinking about Adam," Dean had definitely not thought that Sam was going to suggest that.

"Dean just think about it, I mean --" Sam was trying, but he couldn't understand why his brother was being so difficult. Didn't he want to do everything to help Adam?

"No." Dean said quickly cutting of his brother before he got any further.

"Dean --"

"Sam, no! I won't have some animal peeing in my baby." Now Sam saw why Dean was being so stubborn. He was worried about the car, how Dean.

"But it could help Adam. I really think that it could. He's not going to want talk to us all the time so..."

"So what your solution is to get him a dog. You're crazy, absolutely mental. You would rather he talk to a dog than to us?" Dean just shook his head at Sam in disbelief. He couldn't believe they were actually arguing about getting Adam a dog.

"No, of course I want him to come to us, but it might help him to have something that is just his."

"I'm going to bed," Dean said quietly, rubbing a tired hand through his messy hair. He was tired, but truthfully he didn't want to admit that Sam might just be right.

Dean tiredly walked up the stairs that led to his room. He could barely bring himself to lift one leg up after the other. He didn't know why he was so exhausted. For a brief moment he contemplated sleeping by himself instead of going in with Adam, but as quickly as the idea was in his head it was out of it. He didn't want to leave Adam by himself. He couldn't no matter how tired he was because his brother came first.

He walked in quietly trying not to make a noise. When he entered the room he knew he had made the right decision. Adam was not making any sound, but he was tossing and turning and the sight almost broke Dean's heart. Could his baby brother not have one good night's sleep? Was that really too much to ask? When he climbed in next to Adam he immediately felt the boy relax into his embrace, causing his face to light up in a slight smile. Maybe tonight wouldn't be too bad after all.

For once, Dean woke up relaxed. It had seemed like forever since he had a good night's sleep. Adam had only woken up once during the night and it hadn't been a bad as it was usually. Maybe things were finally going to go right after so much hurt and pain. Maybe things were finally starting to look up for them.

"Adam, wake up buddy," Dean quietly said, pushing his brother just the tinniest bit. Adam didn't move however. "Adam?"

"Go away, Dean," was the only reply he got. Maybe he had spoken to soon.

"Adam, you have to get up," He shook his brother a little more forcefully this time. He was trying not to worry but after everything that had been happening to them, what else was he suppose to do?

"I don't wanna." Adam turned his head into his pillow letting out a great big sigh.

"Why not?" Dean questioned his panic buttons going into overdrive.

"Because I don't. Now leave me alone," Adam snapped. He was not going to give into his brothers, either one of them. Not this time. He was pissed at them and they would have to deal with it.

"Adam, stop acting like a child and tell me what's wrong." Dean knew his anger was beginning to boil over and he really didn't want this to turn into a screaming match. He was well and truly over fighting with Adam. Maybe a dog wasn't such a bad idea. Adam could yell at the dog instead of him.

"But I am a child, remember Dean? That's why you and Sam don't tell me anything about dad or demons and angels or about anything that happened to you guys before I met you. It's because I'm a child isn't it? That's what you always say," Adam yelled jumping out of bed. He was beyond furious. How dare they keep everything from him? He had a right to know about their dad. He was his dad too after all, and when exactly had they been planning to tell him that Sam had demon blood in him?

"Adam, that's not what we meant and you know it. We will tell you everything. We were just waiting until the time was right."

"Till the time was right? Dean, I have angel blood in me. Angel blood! Do you not understand that? I'm a freak!" He could feel the tears threatening to fall. That was what he was most worried about. He was a freak of nature and he was sure that now everyone was going to start acting differently around him. This would be the perfect opportunity for Dean and Sam to leave him behind, to just give him to Cas and say, "Here he's all yours." Why would they want to be around a freak?

As if Dean could read his brothers mind, he walked over to where Adam was standing and lifted up his baby brother's chin so that the kid had no option but to look at him.

"Now you listen to me Adam. You are not a freak, and I don't want to ever hear you say that again. Do you understand me?" He waited about two minutes until his brother nodded his head before he began to speak again. "Good because you have to get it through your thick skull that me and Sammy aren't going anywhere without you. You are stuck with us whether you like it or not. Besides, Sammy is as much of a "freak" as you are and you don't see us leaving him behind."

Adam pulled away from his brother's grasp wiping the tears away from his face in the process before taking his bag into the bathroom. Dean assumed he was getting changed, but he knew Adam needed a couple of minutes to himself.

"Come on I'm hungry," Dean grumbled when Adam got out of the bathroom, but Adam didn't move. "Adam?"

"I'm, I'm worried Dean. What if Sam and Bobby, what if they--"

"Adam, did we not have this conversation about five minutes ago? Nobody thinks you're a freak okay?"

When they entered the kitchen, Adam made a point to refuse to look anyone in the eye. He was scared of what he might see. He was trying to what Dean had said. He wanted so badly to believe his big brother's words and he was trying, but it was just hard. He didn't even grumble when Sam ran a hand through his already messy hair, and he simply said thank you when Bobby offered him some toast. It would take time he knew that, he just hoped it wouldn't take too much time.

Adam's mood didn't go unnoticed by either one of his brothers. Dean could have sworn he got through to him, and that was why, when Adam had sulked off to the lounge room, Dean turned to Sam shyly and said, "Maybe a dog wouldn't be too bad after all."

They had planned to give Adam the dog that Saturday; they had picked up the blue healer puppy when they went into town, but when Dean had woken up to find Adam shivering, yet running a fever and vomiting over the side of the bed, they had decided against it. This wasn't the withdrawal that was making Adam, and god did Dean hate it when his baby brothers got sick.

"De, I canb breve and bmy throat ibs all scratchy," Adam whined for about the hundredth time that day. If the kid wasn't so sick Dean would have throttled him. Instead, he merely shoved the icy pole in his brother's mouth and rolled his eyes.

"Dean, be nice." Dean felt his face light up as he heard Sam's voice form behind him. He didn't think he had ever been so happy to see Sam in all his life. Finally, he had a way out of this hell. Sure he loved his brother, but there was only so much he could take.

"Your turn," he whispered evilly as he walked past Sam. He would gladly take puppy duty over a sick Adam any day of the week.

"Sbmmy."

"Yeah Adam," Sam replied, gently sitting in the chair his brother had left unoccupied.

"Ibm bcold," Sam nodded his head and wrapped another blanket around Adam.

"Sbm."

"Yeah," Sam asked trying not to laugh. He didn't want to make Adam feel any worse than he already did.

"Ibm hot," Sam rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long day.

It turned out however that Dean couldn't stand being away from their baby brother for very long no matter how annoying he was. About thirty minutes after he had left, he came back up and he wasn't alone. Despite the icy pole in his mouth and the fact that he was feeling like shit, Adam couldn't stop the smile when he saw the puppy in his brother's arms.

"If he pees in my car, he's gone got it runt?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyy Guys. ok so im not going to begin to tell you the problems i have had the last couple of weeks with trying to update this story becuase it could take all day, but lets just say im not very happy with my internet company atm. **

**anyway on with the story, so the start is kind of light and cute but it gets into it, and big clif hanger at the end. by the way have i told anyone how happy i am that Adam is back, well i am YAY. i mean i havent seen the ep yet cause i live in Australia but YAY YAY and that's right YAY. **

**also i went to see PErcy Jacksen not knowing who was in it, and then you know who comes on to the screen, and i turn to my mother (who by the way loves supoernatural) and im like "it's Adam." and she just looks at me "who?" after a big glaring from me i finally tell her that it's Adam from supernatural. anyway just thought i'd share that with you all. **

**on with the story. **

**i own nothing.**

Chapter 10.

He's a boy Dean.

"Kujo."

"No."

"Buddy."

"No."

"Spot."

"No Dean," Adam yelled, waving an annoyed hand in the air. Didn't his brother realise this was important? "Could you at least try to be original?"

"Mayflower, there you can't get any more original than that."

"Dean, you see that thing in between his legs? That means he's a boy, Dean, and that means he needs a boy name." Adam really did feel like hitting his brother. They had been at this for hours, yet he refused to give up. His puppy was going to get a name (and god it would be a good name) by the end of the day if it was the last thing that he did.

"What about... Dean. There you go, Dean's a perfect name, in fact it's a wonderful name, there is no better name out there." This time Adam did hit his brother. "Ouch, geez kid, it's only a name."

"Hmph," Adam sighed loudly rolling his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Lucky."

"No."

"Jack."

"No."

"Well, I don't know Adam. He's your dog why don't you think of a name?" Dean was trying to sound somewhat serious, but he couldn't help but let out a laugh. After all, they were arguing about names for a dog for crying out loud.

"You're no help," Adam whined, crossing his arms over his chest crossly. It was moments like these that made Dean remember how young Adam really was, how much of a child he still was. It was these moments that he longed for most in the world. All he wanted was for Adam to be a normal teenager, to live a normal life, but they were Winchesters and Winchesters were anything but normal. "Maybe I should ask Sam."

"No, don't you dare," Dean cried frantically when Adam began making his way over to the stairs.

"Why not? He's my brother to you know, I can talk to him when I want to talk to him," Adam stated proudly. Dean couldn't argue with that.

"If you wake Sam up I'll, I'll, I'll ground you."

"No you won't."

"Yes I will. I'm really not in the mood to deal with Sam today, and besides it's your fault he's sick." Argh, just the thought of Sam being sick made Dean want to scream and ask God why he had to make his life a living hell. Yes, he was definitely being overdramatic, but Sam was being annoying. He thought Sam was annoying on a normal day or Adam had been annoying when he was sick, but a sick Sam, dear God that was bad.

"But," Adam started in a whining voice; however, he was immediately cut off by Dean.

"No, Adam please, please, please I can't deal with the 'Dean my throat's all scratchy or Dean why did you let him wake me up or Dean how come you didn't get sick,'" Dean pleaded angrily in a really bad imitation of Sam's voice. "I'll help you pick a name for your stupid dog ok? I promise."

"I already got a name for him," Adam said, simply shrugging his shoulders.

"What! When?"

"Before I suggested going to Sam for help, I just wanted to see you all panicky and weird," Adam laughed sitting down on the couch nearest to Dean, dodging the empty coke can that Dean threw at his head at the same time.

"Well, what is it?"

"Cam, short for Campbell," Adam said proudly looking over at the puppy that was sleeping near Dean's feet. It was the perfect name.

"Cam? You think Cam is a better name than Dean? I thought you wanted a boy's name." Dean said in a slightly teasing tone, causing Adam to shoot Dean a deadly glare and storm off to his room. Great, Dean thought to himself, that's just perfect.

"Dnb," Dean just growled at the ceiling in response to Sam's words. Why couldn't he have gotten sick then Sam would be attending on him, not the other way around.

Bored, now wasn't that the understatement of the day. Adam was more than bored. He was out of his mind numbingly and painfully bored. No one could blame him really. It wasn't like he could go anywhere like a normal kid. That was strictly against the rules. He couldn't even walk to the park by himself because his brothers didn't trust him; although, that's not what they said. No, they said it was for protection.

It was so unfair. He had been going well. It had only been two weeks, but still he thought he was doing well. He hadn't had a slip up, of course that was mainly due to the fact that his brothers had hidden every drug and sharp object in sight. His dreams weren't as severe as usual. He wasn't better he knew that. He still craved for a release, he was still hurt, he was still worried about his brothers leaving him, but he was getting there. Sam himself had said he had been doing well, so why couldn't he go to the park or go see a movie or do anything? Was this his punishment? To be bored the rest of his life.

He absently scratched Cam's ear. Maybe today they would let him do something. It's not like they would miss him, and they were researching, him. The thought alone made Adam sigh. Cam looked at his owner with those big puppy dog eyes like he knew something was troubling his master.

They had been researching him for weeks and surprise, found nothing, yet his brothers refused to give up. Sam had suggested asking Cas for help about eight hundred times, but Dean refused to even say the angel's name.

It wouldn't hurt to ask them. Maybe they would even say yes and let him go to the park for an hour or so. Feeling his owner begin to move underneath him, Cam bolted off the bed and ran at the door, his tongue sticking out and his tail wagging furiously. As soon as Adam opened the door the puppy ran down the stairs.

Adam wasn't surprised to find his puppy on his eldest brother's lap when he got downstairs. He also wasn't surprised to see both his brothers and Bobby at the small kitchen table with the laptop and a pile of research notes. They didn't say anything to him, just a smile from Sam, a grunt from Bobby, and a nod from Dean was all he got.

Adam walked over to the fridge intending to get a glass of water, but when he opened the door he changed his mind at the sight of beer in front of him. His brothers were drinking why couldn't he? Maybe they wouldn't even notice. They where so into their research that Adam didn't even think they would notice if he started to run around the house naked.

"I hope that's for me_ little_ brother." No such luck. Adam looked at Dean guiltily a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Actually it's for me, but if you want one I'll gladly get one for you and one for Sam too if he wants one." Adam knew he was stepping into dangerous waters, but he just couldn't bring himself to care. This was more fun anyway.

"Give Dean the beer Adam," Sam said simply, not even looking up from the notes he was reading.

"Fine," Adam said handing Dean the beer and grumbling insults at his brothers. After about a minute of silence Adam decided to test his luck. "Hey, can I go down to the park."

"No," Dean responded.

"The movies?"

"No."

"Well can I go anywhere?"

"Of course you can. You can go outside or into the lounge room or into your room if you like."

"But Dean--"

"Adam," Dean said in response, not even looking at his brother. It wasn't like they were going to keep Adam locked up forever, but right now it was still too soon for the kid to go out by himself.

"Well, can I help research?" Adam tried Plan "B." If he wasn't allowed outside they could at least let him help them.

"No." This time it was Sam that was on the receiving end of a death glare from his brother. "Not yet anyway."

"You have been saying that for over a week," Adam yelled feeling frustrated. Why they wouldn't let him help? Didn't they want him around them? "It is me you are researching after all."

"Adam, enough, you know perfectly well why you can't help us right now." Adam's glare quickly turned from one of his brothers to the other.

"Fine," Adam spat. "I'll just go up to my room since neither one of you seem to want me around."

"Adam," Dean said softly to Adam's back as the kid made his way back up to his room.

"Cam," Adam called completely ignoring Dean.

"Leave him be son," Bobby said placing a hand gently on Dean's shoulder when he began to get up to follow Adam. Dean simply nodded. He could talk to Adam later.

Adam sat on a chair looking out the window while throwing a ball to Cam without even thinking. Why did his brothers have to be so difficult? That was when a thought hit him. It was stupid and he would probably get caught and then grounded, but it would be worth it for a bit of fun.

He was surrounded by cars and thanks to two days helping Bobby work on some of them, he knew which one's would run. The drop from his window down wasn't that far, and for crying out loud he was a Winchester with Angel blood in him. A little fall wouldn't hurt him. There was a bar right around the corner from Bobby's house. He would be back in an hour. They wouldn't even notice he was gone.

Sneaking out of the house had been far too easy. Making it to the bar even easier, and tricking the guy at the bar into believe his was old enough to drink even easier. God some people were gullible. He could only begin to imagine what his brothers would be like if they knew he was here. The thought made him smile just a bit. They were sitting at home researching and he was here. Plus, he had already finished two beers.

"Hey, I don't think I know you." Adam turned around to the voice, his smile widening when he saw the hot blonde haired, blue-eyed babe standing in front of him. How he wished Dean was here to see this.

"I'm not from around here; I'm visiting my...uncle."

"Alone?" She questioned fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"With my two brothers," Adam responded smoothly. "Would you like to sit down?"

"I'd love to..."

"Adam, my name's Adam."

"And do you have a last name Adam or are you like Madonna," She said, lightly causing Adam to blush just a little.

"Winchester," He said quickly not thinking.

"Like the gun?" She asked laughing lightly.

"Yeah, there seems to be one small problem."

"And what's that Adam?"

"I still don't know your name yet."

"Oh right. I'm Meg."

**HAHAHA im evil.**

**p.s just in case anyone was wondering i named the puppy Campbell (Cam) After my favourite Australian Football player Campbell Brown cause he is oh so hot ( im a teenage girl you cant blame me really). **

**please please please please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

** ok so here it is. i like this chapter so i hope all of you guys like it to. i think the last chapter was the most reviewed chapter yet, so keep it up guys, you keep me going. even if you don't have an account you can still review and ill just answer any questions or whatever you have in the next chapter. **

**So a lot of people commented on the fact that Meg was back. the reason it was Meg and not Lilith or Ruby is because of the history she has with the brothers, she was there when John was still alive, so that was my reason for it being Meg and nobody else. **

**A massively huge thank you to my amazing beta, and of course to all of you for keeping up with this story. **

**disclamer **

**ME: i own everything. **

**KRIPKE: no you don't **

**ME: well can i at least own the boys. **

**KRIPKE: no. **

**ME: Dean **

**KRIPKE: no **

**ME: Sam.  
**

**KRIPKE: no **

**ME:Adam **

**KRIPKE: no **

**see i own nothing.  
**

**Chapter 11 **

**Oops **

Not for the first time in the last three hours Dean looked at the staircase while he absentmindedly twirled the pen in his hand. Adam should have come down by now; he could never stay angry at his brothers for that long. Dean couldn't stop the terrible scenes that were flashing through his head like a movie, and the one of Adam lying in a pool of his own blood was hard to stomach. He couldn't think of anything else. The kid had been up there for far too long. What if he had done something to himself?

"Dean, leave it. He will come down when he is ready," Sam said for what felt like the hundredth time today. God, his big brother could be overprotective sometimes, especially when it came to their baby brother. Two months ago, the thought of Dean being protective of anyone other than himself (even Adam) would have made Sam extremely jealous. Not anymore. He was just as bad as Dean when it came to their brother. Well not as bad, but he was pretty close. Dean was just too protective for his own good.

"You have been saying that for the past three hours," Dean huffed as he once again turned away from the stairs and looked at the notes in front of him. They held nothing of interest; there were no records of humans with angel blood in them. So, they had instead researched half angels and just plain angels to try and figure out anything that might help them. Dean was beginning to think that Sam was right; maybe they should go to Cas.

"Just give him another hour Dean. If he doesn't come down after that then you can go up and check on him," Sam said. "He's probably fallen asleep."

Dean just grumbled in response to his brother's words. He could wait an hour. Sixty minutes wasn't that long really, but he wasn't waiting any longer than that. As soon as the clock hit four thirty he was marching up to that room and pulling Adam out by the hair if he had to. Another hour couldn't hurt.

Adam seriously wanted to kick himself for being so stupid, but the pain he was feeling throughout his body and the fact that he was tied up to a bed didn't help his mission very much. Why did he have to be so stupid? Why did he have to leave his room and the protection of his brothers? He was fucked, that much was plain. All he had wanted to do was have a little fun, and nothing was more fun than a pretty blonde. He was only human after all.

What was he suppose to do. When a hot girl asks you if you want to go back to her place, you say yes. No questions asked. Even Dean couldn't blame him for that. How was he supposed to know she was some evil demon bitch who wanted to kill him? Even when she had begun to tie him up on the bed he didn't get suspicious. Adam had just thought it was some kinky sex thing. It was only when she brought the knife down on his wrists, opening up the scars from that night (that he would do anything to erase), and when her eyes turned from light blue to black that he realised how much trouble he was in.

She had moved on quickly from his wrists to the rest of his body. Adam could have sworn she had said something like, 'this is no fun.' She had stopped now. She was just staring at him with a curious expression on her face.

"You know," She started with a light teasing voice, "as soon as I told you my name, I thought you would have guessed who I was. Maybe you're just not as good as your brothers, hmm." She ended her little speech with another cut placed onto his chest. Adam did everything in his power to stop himself from screaming out in pain.

"You know my bothers?" Adam hissed out in pain, finally realising that this was more than some demon wanting to have a little bit of fun.

"You mean you still don't know who I am?" Adam gave a slight shake of his head. He shouldn't be talking to her, he knew that, but she was giving him some answers. "I'm hurt. After all me and your brother have been through, and they don't tell you about me?" She huffed; placing another cut on Adam's mangled up body, this time on his leg. "Well, do you know about Azazal, Lilith, and Ruby?"

The names meant nothing to Adam. He had of course heard Azazal's name, but that was it. He didn't know anything about him. All he knew was that he had given Sam demon blood. It seemed that Meg immediately realised that Adam didn't have a clue who she was talking about because she laughed for a while before speaking again in a sickly sweet voice. "It seems like baby Winchester is a bit out of the loop."

Adam just glared at her. This demon knew more about his own family than he did. "Like I said Adam, me and your brother go way back. I was around when your Daddy was still alive, you know before he sold his soul." Adam didn't have time to take the shocked look off his face. He knew what she was doing, giving him information teasing him with it to see what he knew.

She laughed again, placing another cut on his already mangled body. This time Adam couldn't help but let out a small scream. "Why don't you just kill me already?" Adam spat out hissing in pain when this time, instead of cutting into him, she grabbed his right leg and twisted. He could hear the snap. He knew his leg was broken, but he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of knowing how much she was hurting him.

"Oh Adam, why would I want to kill you when we are having so much fun? Besides don't you want to wait for your big brothers?" Adam looked at her knowing that he was bait. His brothers would come for him, and they would find him, Meg knew that also. They would probably die trying to save him. Adam once again began questioning why he had been so stupid.

One hour, 60 minutes, 3600 seconds, why oh why was it taking so long. Glaring at the clock once again, Dean jumped off his chair and bolted up the stairs before Sam had a chance to respond. He didn't care if Sammy thought he was being too protective. His baby brother had been up there far too long and something wasn't right. No matter the fight the two of them had, Dean knew that Adam never stayed angry at him for longer than an hour. Just two days ago they had a massive blow out because Adam asked if he could have something for a headache. Not thirty minutes afterwards, Adam had come down, and after making sure that Bobby and Sam where still at the shop, sat next to Dean on the couch leaning his head against his shoulder. Dean couldn't help but smile at the memory. He was becoming, no he was extremely attached to that kid.

When he got to the door to Adam's bedroom, he heard Cam scratching at the door, howling and yelping to be let out. How could they not of heard that? He didn't knock, he just walked in. Cam bolted past him as soon as the door opened, and Dean began searching the room for his brother. He wasn't there. Panic and fear were the first feelings he began experiencing. Had he been taken by something? Then fear and panic turned into fear and anger when he noticed that Adam's bedroom window was opened. 'That stupid son of a bitch,' he thought.

"SAMMY!" He screamed. He didn't have to wait long for both Sam and Bobby to come running up the stairs.

"Where is he?" Sam asked after scanning the room and not finding Adam in it.

"If I knew that Sam do you think I would of called you up here?" Dean shot at him sarcastically. What a stupid question. If the situation wasn't so bad Dean would have hit him.

"Dean you need to calm down."

"Don't Bobby. Don't tell me to calm down when my baby brother is missing. Missing!" Dean yelled, waving an angry arm in the air like a madman.

"Dean, he snuck out, no one has taken him," Sam said calmly, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder and giving it a light squeeze. "This afternoon he asked us if he could go to the park or the movies, right?"

"Yeah," Dean said, quietly giving a small nod.

"Well, then that's where we start. You and Sam can go to the park and I'll go see if he's at the local movie theatre," Bobby said calmly.

"Fine," Dean huffed, running down the stairs and out of the house in less than three seconds, Sam close at his heels, with Cam barking behind them wanting to come along (he was of course left behind). Sam couldn't remember a time in his life when the Impala had been moving so fast. They were at the park in less than five minutes and after searching the park itself three times as well as the milk bar across the road and the general area, they admitted defeat. Adam wasn't here and according to the owner of the milk bar he never had been.

" Fuck!" Dean screamed as he got into the Impala, slamming the door shut loudly.

"Dean, were going to find him ok?" Sam said. He didn't know who he was trying to convince more, Dean or himself.

"We better, and when we do I am going to ground him from here to the rest of his life." Dean started the car and zoomed off this time in the direction of the movies. They were half way there when Sam's phone began ringing.

"Bobby," Sam answered after looking at his caller id.

"He's not here Sam. Did you guys have any luck?" Sam looked over at Dean and just shook his head, knowing that his brother would get the message.

"Nah, he wasn't there."

"Tell him we're going to the pub near his house. Adam might have been stupid enough to go there," Dean told him. It was the only other place that Dean could think of Adam going to.

"Did you hear that Bobby?"

"Yeah, I'll go home, see if he shows up there."

The brothers both marched into the almost completely empty club, glaring at anyone who dared look in their general area. Adam wasn't there, that much they knew from ten minutes in the place. Dean knew that didn't necessarily mean he had never been there. He could have picked a girl up and gone somewhere with her. He did take after Dean after all.

"Have you seen this kid in here?" Dean growled at the bartender, showing him a picture he had of Adam on his phone.

The bartender hesitated just long enough for Dean and Sam to know that he had defiantly seen their brother. The question was whether the man would lie to them or not.

"Nup sorry, who is he your boyfriend?"

The man wasn't given the chance to even blink. Dean had jumped over the bar and grabbed the man by the neck in less than a second.

"That was the wrong answer. Now where is my baby brother?"Dean spat furiously in the man's face, causing the bartender to flinch slightly.

"Look, I don't know where he is. He was in here and he left." Dean knew the man was once again lying. This time he brought the knife out of his back pocket and put it to the man's throat.

"I'll give you one more chance. Where is he?"

"I'd listen to him if I were you." Sam knew that Dean would never kill the guy. He would beat the hell out of him, but he would never kill him. The man, however, did not know that.

"Look, I swear I don't know where they went."

"They? Who was he with?" Sam questioned.

"A girl."

"Do you know her name?"

"Of course I know her name. She has been coming here the past two weeks."

"What is it?" Dean growled his knife dangerously close to the bartender's face.

"Meg. Her name's Meg." Dean had punched him in the face and stormed out of the bar before he had a chance to say anything else.

"Dean," Sam said, not being able to take the worry out of his voice. He was scared as hell and he needed his big brother to tell him that everything was going to be alright.

"Don't worry Sam, we will find him, and when we do, we are going to kill that evil bitch once and for all."


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry **I **had school camp. Thanks to everyone who review favourited or put the last chapter on alert. You all keep me going. I'm going to apologize now for my crappy action scene I guess it's just not my thing. but I tried lol. **

**a special massive huge thank you to my amazing beta, who is seriously my guardian angel in disguise. **

**I own nothing. That's right nothing. **

**I apologize to anyone who read the other version of this chap i posted the uncorrected version sorry.**

Chapter 12

Help.

Sam looked around Bobby's lounge room in shock not quite believing what had just happened in the last five minutes. Every piece of furniture was turned over, every window was broken, there were books all over the place, and the TV was smashed. He didn't think Dean was capable of making such a mess, not when he hadn't slept or eaten in forty-eight hours anyway. They had searched all but two motels in the district, and when they had arrived back at Bobby's without their little brother, Dean had snapped taking all his frustration and anger out on Bobby's living room.

"Come on," Dean said shortly after chugging a glass of water and two aspirin. Sam just followed him out the door obediently. They would find Adam tonight; they had to.

Adam was finding it very hard to stay awake, to keep his eyes open for just a little bit longer. Why where his brothers taking so long? He had spent two days in this hell hole and he wanted out now. The evil demon bitch had gotten angry, saying that his brothers weren't being quick enough, and he had paid for it. He was very sure he was going to die at any moment; he had lost too much blood, way too much blood. He wasn't going to last much longer. God, why, were they taking so long?

"You know, I always knew your brothers were dumb." He could hardly understand what Meg was saying to him, and besides he didn't care. She had said this little speech of hers a hundred times already today, "but I didn't know they were this thick. Seriously I couldn't have made this any easier for them." Adam could faintly make out the sound of her opening a cell phone. He squint his eyes, trying to get a better look and could just make out that it was his.

"Wad are youb doinb wif myb 'hone?" Adam slurred. Talking made him extremely light headed. He was amazed that he could speak at all.

"I'm going to tell them where we are. They're not going to find us otherwise, and then I would just have you to play with. What fun would that be hmmm?"

"Sam, get my phone would you?" Dean yelled at his brother while making an extremely dangerous and illegal turn.

"Dean, it's Adam's cell." The car stopped so abruptly that Sam's head was bashed against the front window, with enough force to leave him seeing stars.

"Adam," he could hear Dean franticly saying into his phone, which had been snatched out of Sam's hands quicker than Sam would have believed possible.

"Well, hello to you too Dean. Long time no see huh?" If it were possible, Dean would have put his hand through the phone and strangled the bitch.

"Where the hell have you taken my baby brother you bitch?" Dean managed to ground out through his teeth. Meg had hurt his family one too many times. He would make her pay for even thinking about touching one hair on Adam's head.

"Don't worry Dean, Adam's safe with me. I would let you talk to him but I'm afraid he's a little um tied up," She laughed and the noise sent shivers up Dean's spine.

"I swear to God Meg if you have hurt him in any way--" Dean began, but he was cut off almost immediately.

"Well, you really don't have anyone else to blame for that other than yourselves now do you Dean? I mean, you did let him out in the big bad world all by himself, and you took so long to come get him that I got bored and I had to have a little bit of fun didn't I?"

"Where are you?" Dean growled. He was through with all these games. They needed to get to Adam now before it was too late."

"Red Bridge Hotel, room 309," Meg immediately replied. "Oh, and don't be too long Dean, I think Adam really wants to see you."

Slamming his phone shut, Dean turned and looked at Sam. He didn't say anything. He didn't need to; the expression in his eyes was enough to let Dean know that he had heard everything Meg had said.

"You realize this is a trap right?" Sam questioned, knowing that Dean knew as well as he did that Meg wouldn't have told them where she was unless she knew she had a very good chance of killing them.

"Of course I know it's a trap Sam, " Dean frustratingly replied. "You get Adam out of there, do you understand me? You get Adam and you run, you leave me behind. You get Adam out of there."

Sam just looked at his brother in shock. He couldn't possibly be serious? They had gotten out of tighter situations than this. Hell, they had both died and come back from it.

"Sam!" Dean yelled, wanting an answer before he went anywhere. He had to know that his brothers were going to be alright.

"I'm not leaving you behind Dean. I won't. We've gotten out of worse than this before."

"Yes, you will Sam, you have to, Adam's life is more important than mine. You have to get him out of there. We can't lose Adam, Sam, ok?"

"What, but it's alright for us to lose you?"

"Don't be ridiculous Sam. That bitch can't hurt me," Dean replied with a grin, turning the car around and speeding off at three times the normal speed limit. Sam knew that Dean was trying to put on a brave face, but he would do as his brother asked because if he didn't and they lost Adam, neither of them would be able to forgive him.

They arrived at the hotel room in less than ten minutes. They barged past the old manager without a second glance. Dean kicked down the door as soon as they reached the room that held their baby brother. Both Winchesters stopped dead in their tracks when they entered the room. Meg wasn't there; well, not as far as they could tell anyway, but Adam was there. He was tied up to the bed, his body covered in blood wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. Dean could barely see the rise and fall of his chest. They both seemed to snap out of their trance at the same time, running over to Adam as fast as their legs could carry them.

Dean couldn't stop the tears that were threatening to fall, and after sparing a quick glance at Sam, he saw that he wasn't the only one. Adam was in bad shape, really bad shape. His breath hitched in his throat as he saw Adam's eyes begin to flutter open, "De." He could hardly hear Adam's voice, yet the sound was like music to his ears.

Before he had the chance to respond, to comfort Adam in any way, he was thrown across the room. His body colliding hard with a cabinet. Glass penetrated his skin. He could only let out a small groan as his face met the heel of a pair of boots. His nose was definitely broken.

"Well, hello boys. Isn't this lovely, a nice family reunion." She may have been in a different body, may have had a different voice, but there was no denying who this was.

"Shut it, bitch," Dean growled through a mouthful of blood.

Sam could do nothing but watch as Dean lunged at Meg, while she just laughed dodging him effortlessly, yet refusing to lay a hand on him. He couldn't move. He knew he was supposed to get Adam out of there and run, but he couldn't. Something wasn't right. Meg wasn't fighting back. There was no one else here. That much Sam was sure of, so why wasn't Meg fighting back? Dean punched her over and over and over and she wouldn't take that ridiculous smile off her face. It was as if she wanted Dean to kill her, as if she had lured them here just to kill her.

Dean didn't seem to notice that Meg wasn't fighting back; he just continued to cause her as much physical pain as he possibly could. When he finally stopped, he took Ruby's knife in his hand and stabbed Meg in the chest, killing her instantly.

Dean didn't care. He couldn't care. He ran over to his brothers as soon as he pulled the knife back out of her chest, not stopping for a second to think about the fact that he had just killed Meg, the woman who had caused his family so much pain.

"Dean, he needs a hospital!" Sam frantically yelled, looking at Adam in Dean's arms in the backseat of the Impala. The kid was barely breathing and his eyes were fluttering in and out of focus. They had tried to stop the bleeding as much as possible, but they only had so many bandages and shirts that they could use.

"No, he doesn't. He will be fine once we get to Bobby's," Dean softly responded, his eyes never leaving Adam's face. He looked so young, so defenseless. Dean couldn't help running a hand over his sweaty forehead.

"Dean, he--"

"Sam, he's alright okay? The bleeding is under control now. We can handle this." He could handle this. He had let Adam down one too many times. He wasn't going to hand him off for a stranger to fix, not when the kid had so many trust issues to begin with.

"De, Dean." The soft spoken words brought tears to Dean's eyes which he had to fight to hold back. Adam couldn't see him fall apart; he didn't need that.

"Yeah, buddy," He quietly said. Once again he found himself running his hand over Adam's face.

"I'm sorry." The words were spoken so quietly that they almost sounded as if they had come from a small child. He didn't get the chance to respond to his brother to reassure him that neither he nor Sam was mad at him and that they were just glad that he was back with them because Adam drifted back off as soon as the word left his mouth. It was probably better that way, Dean silently mused. He may have been able to assure Adam tonight that nether of his brothers were mad at him, but he was sure that it would be very different in a day or two.

When they arrived at Bobby's house Adam curled up in Dean's arms, they found that the house was cleaned up, and Bobby was asleep.

"Dean what is it." Sam asked curiously as he looked over at his brother looking down at Adam with a thoughtful look on his face.

"We need to stitch him up," Dean thoughtfully said.

"And..."

"We need to wake him up for that."

"Dean, I don't understand. What are you trying to say?"

"It's going to hurt him a lot, the pain he will be in, it will be unbearable. He's going to need…" Dean explained trailing of. He knew Sam understood what he was saying.

"He's going to need something to help him get through the pain," Sam said, finally understanding what Dean had been trying to tell him.

"Adam," Dean said, softly trying to wake up his sleeping brother without actually touching him. He got no response. "Adam." he tried once again only this time louder; still he got nothing, not even a grunt. "Adam, buddy, come on you have to get up." He had barely touched his brother, yet he still received a startled yelp from Adam.

"Dean, Sam, what's going on?" Adam tiredly replied.

"We have to stitch you up, buddy," Sam gently replied, moving to sit next to Dean on the futon across from their baby brother.

"Now?" Adam asked. He gulped, his green eyes laced with both pain and fear. The sight made his brothers' hearts split in two.

"Yeah, buddy, I'm sorry," Dean softly said, placing a light kiss on Adam's head.

The job of stitching up Adam and assessing all of his injuries was given to Sam. Dean got the harder of the two jobs (in his opinion anyway). He had to try and keep Adam calm, try to distract him from the endless amount of pain he was in, and of course trying to convince him to take some morphine. Adam had just shaken his head stubbornly when Dean gave the pills to him, a defiant 'no' coming from his lips. Dean had to resort to begging after about ten minutes of Adam just shaking his head with silent tears rolling down his face.

Adam had ended up with two broken ribs, a broken leg, and multitudes of cuts all over his body. The smaller ones would heal, but there were a few that both Dean and Sam knew would leave a lifelong scare. It was all a part of the job.

"Dean, there's something that has been bothering me," Sam said as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake a sleeping Adam who was curled up in Dean's arms (he had refused to let go of Dean, despite the pain he was feeling).

"What is it Sammy," Dean asked, his hand never stopped stroking Adam's arm.

"It's about Meg." The name alone brought a change in his brother's attitude, hate immediately filled Dean's eyes, and he found himself holding onto his brother just a bit tighter.

"What about her?" Dean ground out through his teeth.

"Dean, she didn't fight you. She wanted you to kill her. She lured us there to kill her."

"Sammy, stop speaking cryptically and get to the point," Dean said, sounding both frustrated and tired.

"I think we need to call Cas, Dean. I think she may have been a seal."

**Ok so there are some big things coming up. **

**expect a massive fight between two of the brothers. which two you might ask. well you will just have to wait to find out. **

**review PLEASE.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heyy. So here it is. Thanks to everyone who reviewed favourated or alerted the story, it means the world to me so keep it up. There is a bit ok a lot of brotherly bonding in this chapter, I threw in some Sam and Adam cause I feel like I have been neglecting their relationship. **

**Hope everyone likes it. **

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 13

Beginnings

Adam quietly ate his cereal, pretending to watch the TV in front of him. He knew that if his brothers even thought he was listening to them they would either lower their voices or stop talking all together.

"So, what did he say?" he could hear Dean ask, clearly frustrated.

"Not a hell of a lot," Sam replied sounding just as frustrated as Dean. "She was a seal. That much he told me. He also made a point to tell me, and I quote, 'that none of this would have happened had you and your brother not been so pigheaded.'"

"Is he serious? Angel blood, he put angel blood in our fucking baby brother and what, he just expects us to be all calm and nice?" Dean yelled, his raised voice causing Adam to almost spill his cereal.

Clearly, they were talking about Castiel. That much Adam was certain. What a seal was or who "she" was Adam had no idea. He now knew not to expect any answers from either of his brothers, unless of course it suited them to tell him something. It had been two weeks since the whole Meg incident and they had told him jack shit. Of course, the fact that Sam would hardly look at him, let alone talk to him, and Dean had decided to play doctor weren't exactly helping his cause to find answers.

Bobby's gruff voice brought him back to the conversation going on in the kitchen. "Did he say anything about how many seal's were left?"

"They're not exactly sure, ten maybe fifteen at the most." Adam could practically see the look on Sam's face before he spoke again, his voice more quiet and gentle. "Dean, I know it's quick, and Adam's probably nowhere near ready, but I think it's time for us to start hunting again."

"He can always stay with me for a couple of months, until he's ready," Bobby said his words careful.

'No', Adam desperately thought, his head snapping in the direction of the door. They couldn't leave him here, not after everything that had happened. They couldn't just abandon him like that; Adam wouldn't let them.

"No", Dean replied, his voice quiet but strong leaving no room for anything else to be said about it. "Sam's right though, we need to get back into it. We'll just take Adam with us."

Adam couldn't help the smile forming at his lips, and he was too exhausted to remove it. They were going hunting; he wasn't going to be left behind at Bobby's. They were going together as a family.

Dean couldn't help but smile at his brother, faking innocence, as he walked into the room, Adam's head snapping back to the TV and milk spilling on him.

"How much did you hear squirt?" He asked, running a hand through Adam's messy hair when he sat down next to him.

"Dean, don't, I'm not a little kid anymore," Adam whined. Slapping Dean's hand away and crossing his arms over his chest.

"You didn't answer my question Kiddo," Dean laughed, ignoring his brother's attempts to once again push Dean's hand away from his hair.

"I don't know what you're talking about Dean," Adam replied, puppy dog expression firmly in place.

"Don't play dumb Adam. It doesn't suite you."

"What's a Seal?" Adam questioned locking his eye's with his brother, both answering and ignoring Dean's question at the same time.

"You don't need to know that yet," Dean said. He broke eye contact with his brother not wanting to have to see the pleading in his eyes. It was already bad enough that Adam knew about the monsters and Demons. He didn't need to know that the devil was apparently making a comeback.

" But Dean-," if he heard either one of his brothers tell him one more time that they would tell him when he was ready, he was going to start throwing punches.

"No, Adam, just no, I don't want to fight with you know okay? We will tell you everything another time, okay? I promise." When Adam just looked away from him his fists curled and biting his lip, Dean decided it was time to try a different approach. "Have me and Sammy ever lied to you before?"

Adam knew the answer to that question 'no.' Sure they had not told him stuff and yes they had kept certain things from him, but they had never outright lied to him before. They had never gone back on their word.

"No," Adam quietly replied, still refusing to look Dean in the eyes.

"Good, then you have no reason to doubt us." Still, Adam said nothing, and Dean realized that this was the end of that particular conversation, at least for the time being. "Is all your stuff that's not down here in your room?" A stiff nod to the head, better than nothing, "Good, we're leaving in the morning."

Finally, he got a response from his brother (a full blown smile). He felt like he had been deprived of Adam's smile for years. After about a half an hour of Adam's questioning, Dean had, had enough. He loved his brother, but there was only so much of the same topic that Dean could handle. He was only human after all.

"Hey, you know what Adam, Sam's a hell of a lot better at the research side of things than I am. Why don't you go and ask him some of your questions?" Adam responded to thins with a glare. Yeah, Dean knew it was shameful of him, but he couldn't help it. He wanted his little brothers to get along, and right now they were definitely not getting along.

"Adam, you know Sam's only worried about you right?" Dean asked, silently praying that Adam did in fact know that the only reason Sammy was so mad at Adam was because of how worried he had been about him.

"You're still talking to me," Adam softly said, shuffling his feet.

"Yeah, well, I've had a lot more practice at being a big brother than Sammy has." Adam just gave a little humph in response. Dean could tell there were tears forming in his eyes. Adam wasn't used to having brothers. He still didn't know that half the time they were mad at each other it was because they were worried.

"Maybe you should go and talk to him," Dean gently suggested. He didn't want to push Adam into anything, but it was clear that he wanted to talk to their brother.

"He doesn't want to talk to me," Adam replied sounding just a little bit pissed.

"You'd be surprised Adam. Just trust me ok?" Adam just nodded his head stiffly before once again asking his brother about the upcoming hunt causing Dean to sigh loudly.

He didn't know why he was so nervous. It was only Sam. He shouldn't be worried at all really. Sam wouldn't hurt a fly. He and Dean had fought countless times, yet they always got over it quickly. With Sam it was different. They never fought. Sam was the gentle and compassionate member of their fucked up family, and that was probably the reason he couldn't get the stupid butterflies to stop flying around his stomach.

"Sam," Adam said, softly knocking on Sam's open bedroom door and standing awkwardly in the doorway.

Sam looked up from the book he was reading and stared at his kid brother standing awkwardly in the doorway. He knew he was being hard on him, but what else could he do. He wasn't used to this, the constant fear that something or someone was going to come and take his little brother away from him. He knew know that the big brother lines Dean had been giving him were not made up.

"What is it Adam." His voice wasn't cold, but it wasn't exactly warm either.

Adam didn't seem to care. The fact that Sam had actually spoken to him was invitation enough for him. He slowly walked into the room, biting his lip. After about two minutes of doing nothing but staring at his brother, Adam sat down on the bed hesitantly praying that Sam wouldn't tell him to fuck off.

Five minutes passed by in complete silence before Adam finally moved, so he was right next to Sam, their shoulders touched. He leaned his head on Sam's shoulder, slightly.

"Sammy, I'm so sorry," and he began crying and he didn't know why. But he knew Sam could feel the wetness of his tear soaking through his t-shirt, and he could definitely hear the small sobs that were shaking Adam's frame.

Sam didn't say anything. He simply pulled Adam in close to him rubbing soothing circles into his back. Finally, he realized that he had to say something to Adam so that he knew was not angry at him, just worried about him.

"Adam, it's okay, alright? I'm not angry at you. It's just, we've nearly lost you so many times already. I'm worried about you is all," Sam gently explained, hoping that he could get through to Adam.

"I'm sorry," Adam repeated, burying his head further into Sam's neck.

The car was packed. Cam was curled up at Adam's feet. They had said goodbye to Bobby, and they were now on their way to Idaho to hunt a possible werewolf that Bobby had found a few weeks back. They would have to camp out, a fact that his brother were extremely annoyed about. Adam, however, loved camping, and even if he didn't, he wouldn't have cared. It was finally just the three of them (and Cam) and thing were finally looking up.

**Ok so the fight (that I promised) will be in the next one or two chapters. This chapter is a bit of a lead up to the next where Adam (finally) goes on his first hunt. **


	15. Chapter 15

**SORRY it took so long. I had tonsillitis and I was really really sick, plus this chapter was a bitch to write as I wanted to make you all happy since this is such a big chapter and when I say big I mean big, it's the longest chapter I have ever written (11 pages) and it contains Adam first fight yay, and a big massive Fight yay.**

**So I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Please please review.**

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 14

First Blood

"Dean. Dean, stop," Adam said to his brother, clearly more than a little bit frustrated. His brother had no one to blame but himself really; it wasn't like the task they were trying to achieve was in any way difficult, and his brothers were supposed to be "expert" campers after all. Clearly their dad had not taught them all that well.

"What now, Adam?"Dean ground out. The tent pegs in his hand were bending out of shape.

"You're not doing it right," Adam responded, his head nodding in the direction of their half assembled three-man tent.

"Oh please, oh holy camper man you, tell me what the problem is now," Dean sarcastically spat at his youngest brother. The stupid tent would have been done ages ago if Adam hadn't been getting all technical about every little detail.

"You're not doing the pegs right," Adam responded, crossing his arms over his chest. He wasn't taking any of Dean's shit, if the tent wasn't right (in this weather) they would end up in the lake, and Adam was not sleeping in any goddamn lake.

"Adam, I have been camping plenty of times before. I think I know how to set up a goddamn tent," Dean angrily replied, running a hand through his messy hair. How come he always got stuck with Adam when he was in his annoying teenager mood?

"Well, clearly you don't, since you're not doing it right," Adam yelled at his brother. He then proceeded to march over to Dean and snatch the three pegs out of his brother's hands and put them in the ground_ properly. _

After Adam had made sure the tent was assembled perfectly, he went to untie Cam, intending on taking his dog for a walk around the campgrounds.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Dean's voice said, stopping Adam in his tracks before he had even managed to walk ten steps away from his brother.

Adam turned around to face his brother, trying to look somewhat innocent. It was a bit hard, however, when he knew he had been busted. He was grounded, he knew that. His brothers had made sure to tell him so the day after they had found him. They had both said that even though they were happy to have him back, he had disobeyed an order and he had almost been killed because of it. He knew he deserved it, but at the same time he had been secretly hoping that his brothers had forgotten about it. Since his leg was finally starting to get better and he could finally walk on it without any help, he had kind of been itching to go for a walk.

"I'm taking Cam for a walk," Adam slowly replied, trying to make it sound like he didn't have a clue as to why that would be a problem.

"No, you're not," Dean forcefully said leaving no room for any arguments. He and Sam had talked about this last night; they had let Adam get away with far too much over the past three months. It wasn't happening any more. Adam was still a child. They couldn't just let him get away with everything anymore, no matter how much pain the kid was in. They were in charge, and one way or another, Adam needed to learn that, even if it meant he hated them for a little while. If it meant that no more incidents like the ones with Meg would happen, then so be it.

"But, De—"Adam whined praying that his and Cam's puppy dog expressions would make his brother fold.

"No, Adam, me and Sammy, we let you get away with murder, and that's stopping right now. If Sammy or I did half the things you do, we would have been over Dad's knee before we could even blink." Adam looked at his brother in fear. Dean wasn't going to spank him right? "You know you're grounded Adam, and that means that you stay around one of us or the tent at all times, unless we tell you otherwise."

The stern look on his brother's face let Adam know that now wasn't the time for him to argue with Dean. Instead, he decided on climbing into the tent and leaving his brother by himself. Maybe he could get a couple of hours of sleep before they went hunting tonight.

Dean sighed, collapsing on one of the three chairs they had purchased yesterday morning. He was going to have to go hustle some pool after the hunt was finished. Camping was expensive. He found himself looking for his other little brother and found that Sam was on his way back, apparently already finished talking to some of the families that lived at the camping grounds on a permanent basis.

"Where's Adam?" Sam curiously asked sitting down across from his brother.

"Oh, he's in the tent. You see, we had a little talk, and I'm not too sure he was too happy about everything that was said," Dean responded, smiling slightly at his brother.

Sam couldn't help but let out a laugh. Obviously, Dean had told their brother what they had discussed the night before.

"What did you find out?" Dean asked.

"Not much, just what we already knew really. There were two deaths last night, three last month, and four the month before that. They were all mauled and their hearts were missing," Sam explained, telling Dean what Bobby had told them a week ago.

They had two days left to find out who the werewolf was and kill it. This wasn't something that either Sam or Dean was happy about, Sam especially. He still felt haunted by Madison sometimes; he still believed that there had to have been something they could have done to save her. He was silently praying that this werewolf was just an evil cold-hearted killer who knew exactly what was going on. He didn't want Adam to have to go through what he and Dean had both experienced with Madison, especially not on his first ever hunt.

"Adam," Dean said, slightly louder than necessary, nudging his brother's leg to get his attention.

"What," Adam grumbled. He was still slightly pissed at his older brother, and he was not in a very chatty mood at the moment.

"Go and talk to her," Dean said pointing a finger towards a teenage girl sitting at the playground. School had just let out, and it was a perfect opportunity for Adam to try out his "detective" skills.

"Get Sammy to do it," Adam grumbled, refusing to look up at his brothers.

"You got a problem talking to pretty girls Adam?" Sam snickered his voice teasing.

"No, I just, I thought I was grounded," Adam lamely replied. Ever since the thing with Meg, he hadn't been feeling too hot about the female population. He would never tell his brothers this of course. That would just be too embarrassing.

"You are, but we need you to talk to her. She's about your age and you might be able to get some information out of her."

He didn't say anything to his brothers. He just grumbled incoherently at them and stormed off in the direction of the playground. His brothers were right, she was pretty; that unusual Natalie Portman kind of pretty.

He forced a smile on his face as he looked at her, "Hi." Hi that was all he could come up with? He seriously had to fight the urge to hit himself.

"Hi," She said, sounding as if she was talking to an idiot.

"Sorry, I just... you looked lonely, and I needed to get away from my brothers," Adam explained. It wasn't a lie. He firmly told himself that it was the truth; Well, half of it anyway.

She smiled slightly looking in the direction of His older brothers, and he just knew her thoughts were something along the lines of, _if I had older brothers like that…_

"Yeah, older brothers can be a bitch sometimes," she said, laughing lightly. "You new here?" she proceeded to ask, her head cocking to the side.

"Yeah, my brothers and I are on a road trip. We'll be here for the next week or so," Adam simply replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, well, you didn't exactly pick the safest place to stay." _This is too easy_, Adam thought to himself. He had barely been talking to this girl for ten minutes (he hadn't even got her name yet) and already she was giving him the answers he needed.

"Yeah, I heard," Adam replied, once again shrugging his shoulders. "What's going on with all that anyway?" he asked, trying his luck silently hoping that she knew more about these attacks than they already did.

"Animal attacks. Well, that's what the police are saying anyway," She replied, biting her lip. Adam knew immediately that she wasn't telling him everything.

"And what are you thinking it is?" he gently asked. He hoped she wouldn't think he was some freak or something.

"I don't know," She looked at him strangely, taking a deep breath before she spoke again. "All I know is that the bodies were found on the trail, mauled, and with their hearts missing. I don't know of any bears or wolves that can do that. Do you?"

Adam just smiled at her slightly; he didn't know what to say. What could he say? He knew what his brother would want him to say, Dean would be telling him not to get attached and just ask the damn questions.

"Were they all campers?" he questioned, trying to not sound insensitive.

"All but two," She replied, tears filling her eyes, making Adam feel extremely guilty. "My ex-boyfriend and his sister were the first victims."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"It's okay. You didn't know," She smiled sweetly at him, the dimple in her left cheek showing. It only lasted a moment, before she turned her head in the direction of the camper van behind them and at the male teenager (who looked to be about a year older than Adam) standing in its doorway. "That's my brother. I have to go. I'll see you around…"

"Adam," Adam simply told her extending his arm.

"It's nice to meet you Adam, I'm Brooke," She told him, taking his hand in hers quickly before running off to her brother.

Adam wanted to stay at the park, maybe go on the swings, but after looking behind him he discovered that his brothers had been watching him the whole time, and Dean was motioning for him to come back.

They were moving so fast that Adam didn't even have time to see where they were going; all he could make out were shapes that he believed to be trees. The pain in his leg was excruciatingly bad, but they couldn't stop. They had to keep running. They were gaining on it. They had first seen the werewolf about ten minutes ago. Just seeing it had made Adam freeze on the spot. Knowing about all the monsters in the world was one thing, but seeing them, that was a whole other story.

He was running in between his brothers, Dean in front of him and Sam behind him. He still couldn't believe that he was hunting a freaking werewolf for fuck sake. His life had been normal, once. It was hard to remember that now, the normal that he had once enjoyed. It seemed to him that his whole life had been monsters and angels and evil things that wanted to kill him. He could barely remember the normal. Maybe, just maybe, he didn't want to remember it, because it meant remembering her.

Dean stopped abruptly In front of him, and he just managed not to run into his brother back. They all pulled out their guns at the same time. They were deadly quite as they all moved trying to block the creature's path, but they hadn't moved quickly enough. It knew they were there. The wolf let out a piercing growl and ran at the speed of light running off before they had it completely surrounded.

Sam and Dean ran after it at the same time, Adam was at their heels. He could hear the occasional curse coming out of one of their mouths; he let out a few of his own as the tree branches cut through his clothes and into his skin. He was finding it hard to keep up with his brothers and he was scared that if he moved any faster he would fall and stuff up his already screwed leg more. If he fell over, he knew what he had to do, find somewhere to hide. If his brother didn't come back before the sun rose he would have to go back to the tent.

A loud, piercing scream brought his brother to halt and this time Adam did run into the back of one of them. Which one them he ran into, he had no idea, "Dean was that—does that mean," Adam spluttered not exactly sure how to express the thoughts that were flying around in his head.

"Looks like we were too late buddy," Dean softly said. He had dreaded speaking those words to Adam since they first decided he was going to come with them. This would shatter what little innocence he had left. All Dean wanted to do was wrap the kid up in his arms and tell him everything would be ok.

He couldn't feel anything as he watched them put the body onto a gurney. Well, what was left of the body anyway. He was just numb. Truthfully he thought it was better that way. He didn't want to feel the guilt that he knew would be coursing through his veins in a few hours.

He could barely feel Dean's hand on his shoulder guiding him back in the direction of their tent. He couldn't make out the words Dean was whispering reassuringly in his ear. It was just noise to him. In the back of his mind, he thought he should be doing something. He should be crying, screaming, begging for it to stop. Yet, he wasn't. He just felt blank, and he knew that was what would have his brothers the most concerned.

"Adam, Adam buddy, please say something," Dean's voice made him aware that they were back in their tent. How had he missed that?

"What?" He questioned, not quite sure what his brother had been saying to him. His voice had come out wrong. He sounded as if he had been crying and screaming for two hours straight. That wasn't how he wanted to sound, especially not when he was talking to Dean.

"Are you ok?" Dean gently questioned. He felt slightly stupid for asking. Of course Adam wasn't ok.

"Yeah, I'm, I'm alright," Adam responded, trying desperately hard to make his voice sound somewhat normal.

"Adam, please just talk to me. I know you're alright, so don't give me that, I'm fine bull."

"I, I don't know."

"Don't know what buddy?" Dean prodded gently. He was trying desperately hard to understand his baby brother's words.

"What I'm feeling, I just feel—"

"Numb," Dean finished for him. He knew that feeling all too well. He had felt the same way after his first hunt. He hadn't been able to feel anything for hours until it all just came down on him. His dad had, had to hold him all night while he had sobbed uncontrollably. "I know I felt the same way after my first hunt."

"Does it go away?" Adam desperately asked. He prayed that his brother wouldn't sugar coat anything, that he would just tell him how bad it was going to get.

"Yeah, Adam it goes away. It's kind of like being in shock," Dean slowly explained.

"What will happen when it goes away?" Adam questioned a little bit forcefully. He wanted, no he needed to know how bad the pain would be.

"Don't worry about it Adam. Me and Sammy will be here for you." That wasn't exactly the answer Adam had been hoping for.

"I'm going to get some sleep."

He didn't wake up again until the afternoon. He could hear Sam snoring on one side of him and Dean whistling Metallica outside. He got up slowly, being careful not to wake Sammy or aggravate his leg because god, did it hurt like a bitch.

Dean noticed him limping as soon as he got out of the tent. He didn't say anything about it, just looked pointedly at Adam's cast as if expecting Adam to tell him how much pain he was really in. Well screw that. Adam couldn't help but think if they knew how hurt his leg was they would make him stay behind, and there was no way in hell he was being left behind. He needed to be there when they killed the thing, needed to see it finished. Maybe if he saw it was over with his own eyes he would be able to feel something, anything again.

A moment before he was about to sit down across form Dean, he noticed Brooke sitting by herself at the abandoned park. Dean followed his gaze and smirked when he noticed what he was looking at.

"You can go over there, just remember: no glove, no love little brother."

"Please, Dean, I'm not you," Adam huffed in response while trying to ignore the heat radiating from his face.

"Could have fooled me," Dean huffed back, poking his tongue out at Adam retreating form.

He could tell that she was crying before he even saw her face. Her body was shaking and small sobs were coming from her body. Truthfully, he didn't know what to do; he wasn't all that great at the whole comforting thing. That was a Sammy job.

"Brooke," he said softly as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder while silently praying that she didn't scream out rapist or something," Are you all right?"

She looked up at him, her brown eyes laced with pain and despair," No, not really," she sobbed shaking her head. "Michael, the man who died, he was a friend of my father's. I've known him all my life."

And there it was again, that great feeling of absolutely nothing overwhelming his body completely. "I'm sorry for your loss," he replied, knowing it was what he was meant to say.

"You found him didn't you," she questioned him, her voice rising with every word, "you and your brother. Danny my brother, he said you guys found him."

"Um, yeah we did. We were out walking and—"he responded awkwardly, desperately hoping for some kind of escape.

"Was he, was his body bad?" There were tears leaking from her eyes and she looked so desperate that Adam felt as if he had no choice but to answer her question.

"Brooke, is this guy bothering you." Thankfully he was saved from answering Brooke's question, but unfortunately that meant that he may get the absolute crap beaten out of him by Brooke's BIG brother.

"No, Jace he wasn't," she quickly replied. "Adam and his brother, they found Michael."

He flinched slightly at the name before stretching his arm to Adam. "It's nice to meet you Adam."

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too," Adam replied with a fake smile firmly attached on his face.

They were deeper into the forest than they had been the night before. All he could see were trees. The sky was completely clear illuminating the half wolf, half man running in front of him and Sam. Dean was nowhere to be seen, but Adam knew he wasn't far from them. His leg ached like crazy and he felt as if he was going to throw up form the amount of running they had been doing. There was no sign of relief however, because the creature didn't seem like slowing down. The question was, would they be able to keep up?

The trees disappeared suddenly bringing them into a clearing. The creature had stopped running. Its back was to them and Adam found himself freeze again just by looking at him. How was this possible? That was the only thought running through his head. It was only for a moment though. The creature turned, obviously deciding that it was going to fight. It lunged towards them running at full pace, Before he could even blink, Sam was standing in front of him, then he was being thrown into a pile of rocks, his head hitting them with a sickening thud. Somehow he had managed to raise his gun, but the wolf had stopped and just stared at him.

"Come on you ugly son of a bitch." Adam taunted, sounding far braver than he felt.

The wolf just continued to look at him, its head cooking to the side slightly. It was the first time Adam had actually looked at his half changed face, and immediately he knew who it was, and he couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger.

"Adam, move out of the way."

"No Dean, don't," but it was too late. He hadn't been quick enough. Dean shot two shots right into his heart, not caring that he was killing a kid, a teenager barely a year older than Adam.

He collapsed onto the ground, silent sobs radiating from his body. He was unable to breathe, unable to think. How could his brother do that? He hadn't even stopped to think about what it would do to Jace's family, to Brooke. He had just shot Jace like he was some wild animal that had to be put down. He didn't know how long he had stayed on the ground sobbing uncontrollably. He didn't care about the time. He felt Dean's warm hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off not wanting to be anywhere near him. He could see Sam staring at him with an understanding look in his eye as if he would know what Adam was feeling.

"How could you," Adam spat, standing up and glaring at his brother.

"How could I what?" Dean asked, genuinely confused. He couldn't understand how Adam could be mad at him. He had done nothing wrong.

"He was just a kid—"

"No, Adam he was a werewolf,." Sam said calmly. They both knew how Adam was feeling; they had been through it before.

"Three times during a month," Adam responded turning from one brother to the other. "It wasn't his fault. He didn't know—"

"Adam, he had killed people," Dean gently responded, wanting desperately to wrap his arms around his little brother.

"But it wasn't his fault," Adam desperately sobbed. He could feel his legs about to give out again, but big strong arms stopped him from falling to the ground. He buried his head in his brother's shoulder not caring which one of them it was or if he looked like a baby by doing so. He needed the comfort, the safety that they gave him by just being there.

"Adam, I know you won't believe us, but we do know how your feeling," Sam voice softly said into his ear. "Dean and I, this has happened to us before. We tried everything to fix the curse, but it's unbreakable."

"Than what's the point of doing all this," Adam angrily replied into Sam's neck, still refusing to let go of his brother.

"To save people," Dean replied barely loud enough for either of his brothers to hear.

"I don't want to stay here tonight. Can we leave?"

"Sure buddy."

They had been in the hotel room for a little over an hour. Dean just couldn't take the silence anymore. He couldn't stand looking at Adam's broken and tearstained face for one more second. "Sam, I'm gonna go to the pub get us some money."

Sam just nodded mutely. There was no point in arguing with Dean about this. Besides, they needed the money. Adam, on the other hand, was not so cooperative.

"You're leaving!" He yelled, furiously marching in front of Dean. "After everything that just happened, you're going to go to the pub to get wasted and laid."

"Adam, we need the money," Dean yelled back, his emotions boiling over. He couldn't believe Adam had just said that to him.

"What about what I need, huh Dean, what about what I want?" he wasn't going to stand down this time. He didn't care how made Dean got.

"Guy's, come on cool it."

"Adam, we all need the money, you included. How are we supposed to eat or drive anywhere, huh Adam?"

"Don't give me that crap Dean," Adam furiously spat, his and Dean's faces, mere inches apart. "Do you want to know what I need Dean, huh? I need fucking ANSWERS."

"Adam—"

"No, shut up! There are things I have a right to know and I want to know them now. I want to know who the fuck Lilith or Azazal or Ruby are; I want to know why Sam has demon blood in him; and I want to know why Dad sold his fucking soul."

"How do you, who told you about—"Dean stuttered unable to form a coherent sentence.

"What, you don't think I have a right to know how my own fucking father died. I was his son too, Dean, I have every right. "

"FINE, you want to know why Dad died? Then fine, he died because of me."

"What?" Adam questioned, now wanting to take back everything he had said.

"No, you brought this up Adam. You wanted answers, you don't get to back away. Dad sold his soul to save my life. Is that what you wanted to hear Adam? Does it make you happy to know that I'm the reason Dad died?" Dean was beyond furious. Never in all the time had he known his brother had he ever been this angry at the kid.

There was complete silence. Dean was fuming, his hands clenched. Adam was staring numbly at the floor, and Sam was just looking at his two brothers in complete shock. After what seemed like an eternity, Adam looked up, his face tear streaked and his eyes bloodshot red.

"I hate you," and the words cut through Dean like a knife. He felt as if he had been stabbed in the heart a thousand times.

"Adam!" Sam yelled, completely shocked; the only response he got was the bathroom door slamming shut.

He slowly looked at Dean, fearing what he would find there.

"I'm going to the pub," Dean said, no feeling evident in his voice, before he grabbed the keys to the Impala and slammed the door shut behind him.

**AWW i really am a horrible person, i just cant let them be happy, lol. **

**review if you love Sam, Dean, Adam or Cam.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok I know I'm a terrible updater lately, I was just super lazy and really couldn't think of the words to right, also my amazing amazing beta who usually only takes a day to return a chp, seems to have gone awol, so Lauren if you're out there please I need you. LOL. **

**So this chp is un-beated, but I think the grammar is ok I mean there was no green or red squiggly lines so I think that's good. **

**ok so here it is enjoy **

**and review PLEASE ;) **

Chapter 15

And it just keeps getting better.

He hadn't meant it, really he hadn't. As soon as the words had left his mouth he had wanted to take them back. He had wanted to wrap his arms around his brother and beg for his forgiveness. He hadn't, and now he would never be able to, Dean had looked so hurt, so broken. He had told him he hated him; there was no coming back from that. God why was he so stupid.

Sam hadn't come to check on him once in the two hours since Adam had locked himself in the bathroom. Adam couldn't blame him really; if he was Sam he wouldn't want to talk to him either. How could he have hurt Dean so much after everything his brother had done for him? He wanted answers for so long and when he finally got them, he did this?

Dean would understand. He had too; surely his big brother would know that he was his hero, that he loved him and Sam more than anything else in the world. Dean would understand, he told himself once again, it was a lie he knew it, it would never be the same, he had crossed a line and there was no coming back from it.

Adam briefly contemplated the idea of turning back to drugs and cutting, but the thought was gone in a second. He wasn't that stupid, he would not disappoint his big brothers anymore than he already had, and he would make this up to them somehow. He had to.

It was well past midnight when he finally came out of the bathroom; Sam and Cam were both snoring peacefully in one of the motels crappy beds. Dean was nowhere to be seen. There was a box of Chinese food on the table waiting for him, so Sam didn't want him to starve, that was a good sign kind of.

He decided that he would stay up and watch whatever late night movie was on, and wait for Dean to return. Then he would beg for his brothers' forgiveness (he would get down on his knees if he had to). Charlie and the chocolate factory (the one without Johnny Depp) was what he ended up watching. Usually he would have switched it straight off. The movie freaked him out, not that he would ever so say to Sam or Dean of course (he would never live it down) he didn't know what it was about the movie, maybe it was the creepy little orange duds, or Willy Wonka's eyebrows he didn't know really. All he knew was every time he saw even a little bit of the movie he would fall asleep thinking he was getting sucked up, in some chocolate pipe thing.

Adam woke up with a start, the images of orange dudes chasing him around with big freaking Wonka Bars not leaving his head. It took him a moment to realize that he was in the crappy motel room, it took him another moment to realize that Dean had still not returned and it was now well past three in the morning.

"Sam," Adam gently said, pushing on his brother shoulder trying to get him to wake up, the only response he got was a sleepy grunt. "Sam," Adam loudly repeated, this time resorting to shaking his brother, the slap on the head he got about three seconds later told him that had not been the best plan.

"Fuck. Adam what?" Sam grumbled glaring sleepily at his brother with one eye.

"Dean's not back yet." Adam softly replied, suddenly finding a stain on the bed very interesting.

"So?" Sam questioned, completely oblivious as to why his little brother would be worried about that.

"It's past three in the morning Sam."

"Adam relax, he's probably just with a girl." Adam sighed in response to his brother's answer, Sam was probably right; this was Dean they were talking about. He didn't talk about a problem when he was mad or angry or upset. No, Dean went out and got drunk and laid.

"But he's never this late home." Adam desperately tried again, because this just didn't feel right to him.

"Adam enough, go back to sleep."

He didn't, and not ten minutes later he found himself once again crawling on Sam's bed and shaking his brother awake (because that noise was not some possum).

"What now, Adam" Sam yelled, sitting up and full on glaring at his baby brother. Adam couldn't help but shrink back just a little at his big brothers tone.

"I heard something." Adam quietly explained, shuffling his feet a little.

"What are you talking about?" Lucky for Adam he was saved from explaining the noise to his brother when it happened again.

"Adam get your gun and get behind the bed." Sam ordered grabbing his own gun quickly.

"What, No I can help." He felt like stamping his foot, what did his brother think he was 5.

"Adam that's an order." Sam grumbled and Adam immediately did as he was told the first thing he had been taught at hunter boot camp (as he so fondly referred to it) was that he was always to follow his brother's orders no matter what.

When he reached the door Sam immediately heard the noise again, it sounded strangely like an injured cat. Looking out the peep hole Sam was shocked by what he saw; Dean Barley conscious holding himself upright, covered in both bruises and blood.

"Adam get the first aid kit out of the bathroom." Sam desperately yelled swinging the door open and pulling Dean against him in less than three seconds he had him on one of the beds in less than ten.

The sharp intake of breathe behind him told him that Adam had returned.

"Dean what happened?" the question was quite pointless really it was quite clear what had happened (a pool game gone bad), but he needed to find out if Dean was concussed or if he had lost any memory.

" I, I was hus…hustling a ga, game obv pool." Dean stuttered, going into a coughing fit when he had finished talking.

"Do you know where you are?" Sam questioned, he had done this one too many times the questions came with no effort.

"Mo, Motel."

" Do you know who I am?"

" Sabm co, come on."

"Ok, ok I think you've got a mild concussion," even in the amount of pain he was in Dean still managed to roll his eyes at his brothers comments, "Anything broken."

"No, my left shou, shoulder hurts like a bitch though, and I um, thi, think I banged up my, my knee."

"Adam, you remember how to fix a dislocated shoulder right?"

Sam's question brought him out of his trance immediately, sure he remembered how to do it, once upon a time he had wanted to be a doctor. However the sight of Dean sitting in their looking so well un-Dean like made him hesitate, he couldn't help feeling guilty; he was a Winchester after all Guilt was their specialty.

The fact that Dean flinched the moment Adam went near him, didn't go unnoticed by either of his brothers, and all of them knew it wasn't because of the pain. He made no further protest however he just let his brothers try to fix him, he didn't even scream when Adam put his shoulder back into place.

They were done in less than three hours, most of Dean's injury's had looked worse than what they had been, three broken ribs, a twisted knee, and a dislocated shoulder, was all he had ended up with other than a couple of bruises and cuts.

Dean being Dean had of course refused Sammy's help to shower, he was also refusing to tell either of his brothers what had happened. At least Sam was getting an occasional word a two, all Adam was getting was some pain filled death glares. It wasn't like he could blame Dean for hating him really he wouldn't blame Dean if he never wanted to see or speak to him again, but that didn't make his brothers rejection any less hurtful.

Both of his brothers were asleep, snoring extremely loudly, Sam in one bed and Dean in the other. All he wanted to do was curl up next to Dean, mainly just to make sure he was still there, still real, still breathing. Adam never wanted to experience that kind of terror again; he wondered if that was how Dean and Sam had felt when Meg had taken him, he sure as hell never wanted to experience it again.

He knew he should just climb in next to Sam and Cam and leave Dean alone, but he didn't want Dean to be angry at him anymore, he just wanted Dean to hold him, he wanted to tell Dean that he hadn't meant it, that he didn't hate him, he loved him more than anything else in the world.

Dean didn't wake up immediately; he just groaned sleepily at Adam's stirring, it wasn't until Adam shock him harder that he awoke, with a quite pain filled gasp, causing Adam to immediately push his hand away from Dean as if it had been burned.

"Go away Adam." He growled, when he realized who it was that had woke him up.

" Dean, I, I wanted-" Adam stuttered reaching out his hand towards his brother once again, praying that Dean would understand what he was trying to say.

Dean flinched away from his touch like it was poison, "Adam, don't, I don't want to talk to you, go to sleep."

Tears immediately filled Adams eyes, but Dean didn't seem to care he just turned away from his baby brother sighing loudly, Adam climbed onto Sam's bed dejectedly wanting his mother more than he ever had in all his life. He cried himself to sleep begging whatever God was out there for Dean to stop hating him. He wanted his big brother back, No he needed his big brother back.

**A/N ok I swear the next chp will be up quicker, also de aged Adam won't go out of my head, seriously I'm like having dreams about it ****, I'm either going to write a de aged Adam fic or deage Adam for a couple of chps in this story, opinion PLEASE. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Here it is. Ok I don't really like this chp but I hope you all do. I think I may be in the need of a new beta also, since my current one has gone AWOL and she was fantastic so it's a bit disappointing. **

**Anyway I have decided that I WILL do de aged Adam LOL sorry to the people that were against it. It will only be for 3 or 4 chps and this is the lead up to it. **

**I own nothing. **

**And Please Review cause I love them and they make me happy. **

**Chapter 16 **

**Well that's not good! **

Did people have no common decency that was the only thought running through his head as he marched towards the door in their motel room. It was only four-thirty in the morning, what sane people were awake at four-thirty in the morning? His brothers (and Cam) of course were fast asleep, well Sam was anyway (he could sleep through anything) for all he knew Dean was awake pretending to be asleep just to punish him, it had been two weeks since their fight Dean was talking to him, well if you considered grunts and orders taking, than Dean was talking to him. Truthfully Adam didn't know which he preferred Dean being angry and silent ignoring every attempt at an apology Adam made, or Dean being Angry and bossy grunting and grumbling and still ignoring every apology he made.

He opened the door angrily, wanting very much to close the door on the large black woman who stood on the other side, bag in her hand big smile on her face. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" Adam grumbled not caring that he was being rude and childish.

"Don't you take that tone with me boy," She angrily stated pointing a finger in Adam's direction," well are you just going to stand their boy, or are you going to let me in?"

Adam just stared at the (crazy) woman his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish, who the hell was she? "I don't, who, who are you?"

" Do you always answer the door in your underwear?" She questioned, completely ignoring his question, and looking at him as if he were the crazy one.

He didn't quite know what to do when she marched into the room as if she owned the place, so he did nothing, he just stood there in shock mouth opening and closing at an alarming place.

"Take that look of your face boy I'm not crazy." He really wanted to ask her if she was sure about that, but when she began shaking his eldest brother awake he was stunned into silence.

"I swear to god one of you better be dying, or I'm gonna kill you myself." Dean grumbled, turning around to face the woman, when he saw that it was not one of his brothers he too was stunned into silence, his expression almost an exact replica of what Adam's had been just moments ago.

"Missouri, What are you doing its four-thirty in the morning?" Dean questioned after what seemed like an eternity of silence.

"Well hello to you Dean, it's wonderful to see you again." The Woman, Missouri answered her tone laced with sarcasm.

She didn't give Dean any chance to retort, moving off of his bed and into Sam's at an alarming rate for such a large woman. Adam thought she was a lot nicer to Sam than she had been to either himself or Dean, waking him up gently and calling him sweetie after Sam had recovered from his shock at seeing her.

He had no idea who this woman was he had never even heard the name mentioned by either of his brothers, yet clearly they knew her. He tried to push the automatic anger he felt at not being told something, out of his head, he was still suffering the consequences of the last time he had argued with his brothers.

Adam had found out a lot more from Missouri in two hours, than he had from his brothers in four months. He now knew that Missouri was a physic and an old friend of their fathers who Dean and Sam had meet when the father was apparently missing, he had also discovered that Dean Winchester was apparently not as brave as he made out to be, it was clear from a mile away that this Missouri lady scared the shit out of his oldest brother.

"Missouri, don't get me wrong it's great to see you, but what are you doing here? Has something happened?" Sam questioned. He was feeling extremely confused they hadn't seen or heard from Missouri in over four years, something had to have happened to make her suddenly show up out of the blue.

"Castiel sent me here actually." Dean automatically looked at his baby brother in response to her words, praying with everything that he had that there was nothing wrong with Adam.

Yes he was angry as hell with his brother, yes right now he barely wanted to speak or look at Adam. He knew he was being unfairly hard on Adam, he was just a teenager and he had been letting his emotions get the better of him, but the kid had hurt him so much he didn't know if he could ever come back from it. His baby brother had told him that he hated him, no matter what had happened between himself and Sam over the years, Sam had never told him he hated him. He had given everything he had to give to Adam and with three words he felt as if Adam had just thrown it all back in his face, but despite all that he still loved his brother with all his heart and he would gladly give his life for Adam's just like he had given his life for Sam.

"Cas? Why would Cas want you to come to us?" Dean asked, reluctantly turning away from his brother and looking at the woman sitting opposite him.

"Oh he just wanted me to check and see how you boys are; he doesn't think he's exactly welcome here at the moment." The last bit of her sentence was pointedly directed at Dean.

"Damn right he isn't welcome." Dean spat out through clenched teeth, he didn't know if he would ever be able to forgive Cas for keeping what he had about Adam from them.

"I might go get us all some dinner." Sam unexpectedly said after a few moments of tense silence.

Sam's words hardly registered a response with anyone in the room, Dean numbly nodded his head still wondering why on earth Cas would contact Missouri of all people, Adam acted as if he hadn't heard Sam even speak lifelessly rubbing Cam's ears, and Missouri simply smiled at him, Sam thought she looked as if she was making some sort of evil plan.

"Adam go with Sam." Dean's voice said stopping Sam just as he was about to leave the room.

"Don't want to." Adam responded, his eye's never leaving the TV in front of him.

"I'm sorry did I ask you if I wanted you to go," Dean bit back his voice harsh and leaving no room for any kind of argument. "No I don't believe I did, I believe I told you to go with Sam."

Adam huffed shooting a glare at his eldest brother as he made to follow Sam out the door; he wasn't stupid enough to start arguing with Dean now.

It was almost ten minutes later that he turned to Missouri, feeling extremely frustrated, she had been glaring at him since Sam and Adam had left, and he had just had enough.

"Is there a problem?" He questioned, there was no need really, he had a pretty good idea of what she was going to say.

"What are you doing to that poor boy Dean? Don't you see how hurt he is already? He doesn't need his big brother being mean to him as well" Missouri said her voice was calm and gentle.

"I'm not doing anything to him." Dean retorted, even though he knew it was a lie, he was hurting Adam, maybe that was the point maybe he wanted to hurt Adam just as much as Adam had hurt him.

"Dean he's only a teenager, and he's hurt and confused and you and Sam are all he has left, he didn't mean what he said to you." Missouri said, trying to reason with the stubborn Winchester.

"I'm doing exactly what Dad did to me and Sam, it has nothing to do with me being mad at him, he wanted to be a hunter he has to deal with the consequences." He knew Missouri wasn't buying any of his lies, knew she could see right through them, well dah she was a physic.

" Dean Winchester I could just hit you with a spoon, that boy doesn't need a Father he needs his big brother, I know he hurt you, but I also know that the pain you are feeling right now is nothing compared to the pain Adam is feeling."

He ignored Missouri's comment and went back to watching the TV, she was right, he knew that. The truth was he didn't want to be rejected, and he felt as if everything he did for Adam was never enough he didn't think he would ever be able to meet the boy's expectations. With Sammy it had been so easy, he had looked up to him all his life, Dean had been Sam's hero, but with Adam it was just different, Dean hadn't been around for Adam's childhood so the hero complex had just never set in, and Dean wondered if it ever would. All his life he had thought he was the best big brother in all the world and with three simple words Adam had taken that belief away from him, because there was no point in being the best big brother in the world to just one of his brothers.

Missouri announced that it was time to go at around six that evening, all three brothers were still (silently) wondering why on earth she had come in the first place is she was only going to stay for a few hours, Lawrence was almost a day's drive away from where they were currently staying, so obviously (even though she wouldn't say it) Castiel had wanted her to find out something important. After giving each of the brothers a quick kiss on the check she was gone promising to visit them more often.

"Well you were right." Missouri said to the angel that had suddenly appeared in her car out of thin air.

"And?" Castiel continued slowly.

"And, what, there is nothing else to say; you were right do what you need to do." She frustratedly replied.

Castiel simple nodded his head in response before he was gone; it was as if he had never been there in the first place.

"Angels," Missouri muttered glaring at the roof of her car, "don't worry John I'll get your boys back together, if it's the last thing I do."

The Winchester brothers went to sleep that night just like always, Dean and Sam on the two queen sized bed's and Adam on the fold out couch (even though he still ended up climbing into Sam's bed most nights) none of them knew the troubles that would be there when they woke up.

**Ok so how bad was it LOL. **

**Next chp is de aged Adam YAY. **

**REVIEW and I will give you computer choc chip kina fake (but who cares) cookies.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I AM SO SORRY, Holidays and school and mainly just me being lazy, plus de aged Adam is not as easy to write as I thought it would be. **

**But anyway here it is (and it's pretty long too) **** I hope you all enjoy it because it was an absolute bitch to write and I just hope it turned out all right. **

**This Chapter is a bit of a Lead up Chapter, we have of course the (must have) taking de aged brother shopping and a pretty bug ending but other than that it's mainly fluff LOL. **

**Also BIG NEWS, I am going to start writing a new Adam story (don't worry this one won't be left behind) about what would happen if Kate died giving birth to Adam and he spent all his life with the brothers (maybe with Adam even thinking Mary was his mum too) **

**I own nothing and I hope you all enjoy and review, oh and this is still unbeatd so I hope there are no major grammar mistakes.**

**Chapter 18: **

**Back to the beggining**

It couldn't have been any earlier than six-thirty, when Dean was woken up by the sound of feet making their way to the bathroom. He didn't open his eyes, they didn't need to leave for another hour, and he was determined to get at least another twenty minutes of sleep; well that had been the plan anyway. It seemed that whichever one of his little brothers was awake was determined to keep him awake as well. Opening one eye Dean glared at whoever it was that was gently tugging on his shirt to try and get his attention.

However it wasn't one of his brothers that he was staring at; Instead he found himself fact to face with a little boy, he couldn't have been any older than two or three. The kid was just staring back at him, with his gorgeous freckled face and bright green eyes. It wasn't until he noticed what the kid was wearing (His old AC/DC t-shirt that Adam had stolen from him.) that he started to realise who the little boy standing in front of him was. He was the perfect replica of what himself and Sam had been when they were little, Dean's freckles and mop of dirty blonde hair, with Sam's big pouting lips and puppy dog eyes (identical in coulour to Dean's) .

"De," The little boy, who Dean now knew was Adam, pipped up sounding a little bit annoyed.

"Adam," Dean croaked, after what seemed like an eternity. What the hell had happened?

"Ups." Adam stated lifting his arms over his head, clearly wanting his big brother to lift him into his arms.

Dean couldn't exactly deny the needs of a two year old, especially when that two year old was his baby brother (even if said baby brother was not in his good books) in one smooth motion Dean was out of the bed with Adam rested on his hip; he needed to wake up Sammy, they had to figure this all out before something bad happened.

"Sbmmys sweep," Adam said, seeming to be thinking along the same lines as his brother. "De, wkes hims up?" the toddler questioned cocking one head to the side.

"Yeah Buddy, we'll wake him up. "

"Sammy." Dean all but yelled, roughly shaking Sam awake. "Sam, come on we have a bit of a situation here."

"Dean what are you... Dean is that a, Dean you can't just go taking a kid of the street, what the hell are you, I can't believe you just took a kid off the street and-" Sam screeched jumping out of his bed, Dean would of laughed had the situation not been so serious.

"Sam relax, I didn't kidnap some poor defenceless little child... its Adam."

"What?" Sam questioned, looking at Dean as if he was crazy. Maybe they needed to take some time off Sam thought, Dean had been very stressed lately and it looked as if he had finally lost his mind, the poor kid in his arms looked so scared.

"De, "The little Boy wailed, his big green eyes filling up with tears. " Sbmmys Mads ats me." And that was when Sam realised that maybe Dean wasn't so crazy after all.

"No he isn't Buddy, Are you Sam? You're not mad at _Adam_ are you?" Dean shushed, sending a pointed glare in Sam's direction. For someone so smart Sam could be really stupid sometimes.

"No, No of course I'm not mad at you Buddy." Sam quickly said, placing what he hoped was a comforting smile on his face.

Upon hearing his brothers words, Adam immediately stopped sobbing his face lighting up into a dimpled smile; it was hands down the cutest thing either of his brothers had ever seen.

"Puppsies, Puppsies," Adam suddenly giggled, clapping his hands together, "De's, Puts me downs."

"What are you talking about little man?" Dean questioned thoroughly confused by the rambling toddler.

"Puppsies De puppsies," Adam responded (and Dean could of sworn that the kid rolled his eyes), pointing a chubby finger to the wall behind them. Turning around to see what the kid was talking about Dean noticed that Cam was sleeping soundly against the wall.

Dean watched as Adam waddled over to the sleeping dog, briefly contemplating (not for the first time this morning) what the hell was going on, he knew one thing for sure whoever had done this to his baby brother would not be alive for long.

He was pulled from his musings from Sam's scream of "Adam don't," and only just managed to catch Sam running over towards their little brother and lifting him up into his arms.

"Adam, you can't pull the puppy's tail ok?" Sam sternly reproached the toddler. Dean had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing

" Okys Sbmmy I wonts do it no more." Adam seriously replied. Nodding Sam placed Adam back on the ground laughing as Cam licked Adam's face causing a series of giggles to erupt from the tiny child.

"What the hell happened Dean?" Sam questioned, wanting some answers now.

"How am I supposed to know Sam?" Dean frustratedly replied, his eyes never leaving Cam and Adam.

"This might help," Sam replied waving a piece of paper in front of his face.

"Where did you get that?"

"It was stuck to your back," Sam said with a shrug, before beginning to read the letter, " _Sam and Dean, As you have already discovered your brother has had his age regressed, this will continue until the rift between the three of you is healed, don't worry he remembers the two of you , and this is for the good of us all. Castiel._"

"That little Bitch. I am going to tear his angel arse limb from limb when I get my hands on him, and then I'm going to..." Dean yelled, wanting nothing more than to have Castiel in the same room as them.

"Dean, do you mind not fantasising about killing Cas right now," Sam said interrupting his brothers "kill Castiel" speech, "What are we going to do? I mean we don't have any clothes for him or even a car seat, we don't know if he is allergic to anything, hell we don't even know how old he is."

"Adam, Buddy how old are you now little man?" Dean asked their youngest brother with a forced smile.

"I'ms, almost three silly," Adam crossly responded, obviously thinking that his big brother had forgotten his age.

"See Sam, I told you he was a big boy now. He's nearly three years old. Pretty soon he will be able to drive the Impala." Dean said with mock excitement, coxing a smile from his baby brother.

"Dean..." Sam forcefully whispered. He wasn't sure if Dean understood how serious this situation was.

"We will figure out everything else when we need to." Dean hissed in reply. He really didn't want Adam to think something was wrong and scare him.

The truth was he was scared out of his mind, and he knew Sam was as well. Adam was too young, too fragile, and as much as he didn't want to admit it he didn't know how long it would take before he would be able to forgive Adam. Dean knew that it was going to take a hell of a lot more than Adam being De aged for things to go back to the way they were.

"We should call Bobby," Sam said after a few moments of silence, "See if we can stay there until we sort everything out."

Dean nodded briefly in agreement before responding, "It's still a two day drive to Bobby's though, where going to need to go shopping."

Sam shuddered in response to Dean's words, shopping how he hated that word. He knew they had no choice however, Adam was going to need clothes and a car seat, and... Shit they didn't even know if the kid was toilet trained.

"How about I go get us some breakfast, and you give Adam a bath and then we can go to Target or something." Dean said, ignoring the fact that Sam was shaking his head at him in response to his words.

"How about I get breakfast and you give Adam a bath?" Sam responded. There was no way in hell he wanted to be the one to give Adam a bath, sure he had seen his brother naked, when you lived in close quarters it was impossible not to, but giving his baby brother a bath- that was just something he was not comfortable with.

"I don't think so Sammy, I'm the oldest, what I say goes."

"But Cas said you and Adam had to work out your problems and-"

"Mind your own business Sammy." Dean replied, before grabbing the keys to the Impala and walking out the door before Sam had the chance to argue any further.

"Where's De's gone Smmy?" Adam tiny voice questioned, his hand pulling at Sam's leg.

"He's just gone to get breakfast buddy," Sam responded with a smile (because how could you not smile at that face) bending down to pick Adam up, off of the floor.

"Why didn't we goes wif him?" Adam questioned with childlike curiosity.

"Because, you little man need a bath."

"No, I don't." Adam stated crossing his little arms over his chest stubbornly.

"Oh, I think you do." Sam responded in mock seriousness, before beginning to tickle Adam, causing the toddler to erupt in a fit of giggles.

Getting Adam into the bathroom, had been far too easy, Sam would have been able to do it with his eyes closed. It was the putting Adam into the bath bit that he was dreading. For not the first time in ten minutes Sam mentally cursed his big brother, of course Dean would make him do the hard stuff.

Sighing deeply Sam placed Adam on the floor, silently telling himself that it wasn't that big of a deal, this was no different than helping Adam get dressed and washed when he was injured, but then it hadn't really been him that had helped Adam then. It had been Dean who had helped the kid in and out of his clothes and who had held him steady in the shower, Sam had just been observing from the door.

Sighing once again, Sam kneeled down next to his baby brother. "Come on buddy, arms up." Adam immediately obeyed his brother's order.

Sam had Adam in the bath in no time; it hadn't been as difficult as Sam had thought it would be, washing Adam however, that was very difficult. The toddler seemed to think that if he had to get wet than so did his big brother, splashing Sam at every opportunity he got.

"Smmy all wet," Adam proudly stated, before bursting into another fit of giggles. "Smmy all wet, and Addy all wet." Sam had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing, Addy; he would definitely use that to his advantage. He had got Sammy his whole life it was only right that Adam got a nickname to.

Sam was about to respond to the toddler when he heard the door opining followed by his brothers voice, "Sammy?"

"We'll be out in a Second Dean," Sam yelled back before turning to his other brother. "Come on buddy let's get some breakfast."

"Smmy," Adam questioned in a small voice his green eyes huge, "is De mads at me?"

"Why do you ask buddy?" Sam questioned, trying to keep his voice calm.

"I hads a dream." Adam softly said.

"And Dean was mad at you in the dream?"

"Yep... ands I was a big boy likes you and De."

"It was just a dream buddy," Sam replied, before lifting Adam out of the bath.

"De, De," Adam squealed upon seeing his big brother, lifting out his arms for Dean to take him.

"Hey Buddy," Dean said a small smile gracing his face, but making no move to take the squirming toddler out of Sam's arms. "Here Adam, I got you some pancakes, why don't you go eat them, while I talk to Sammy ok."

"I called Bobby." Dean stated once Adam was out of earshot.

"What did he say?"

"That there was no way to fix it, without Cas' help, he also said we were welcome to use his house, until we sort this out, but he's on a hunt so he won't be there."

"What do you think we should do?"

"Will go shopping now," Dean replied, visibly shuddering at the mention of shopping, "then will drive to Bobby's."

"That's it! That's your master plan." Sam replied clearly frustrated.

"Will if you have any better suggestions I'd love to hear it." Dean spat back trying very hard to keep his voice low.

"Actually I do. How about I go to Bobby's and the two of you stay here and sort this all out. I mean you read Cas's note, Adam is not going to be turned back until the two of you sort out your differences."

"How am I supposed to sort things out with a fucking two year old Sam?" Dean all but screeched.

"It won't be any different than normal I suppose." Sam softly replied.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing," Sam sighed, not really wanting to fight with Dean when they were in this situation, "your right, we'll just sort everything out when we get to Bobby's."

The car ride to the closest Target was long and tense, the only noise coming from the babbling toddler in the backseat. Adam didn't seem to notice that his brothers weren't exactly speaking to one another; he just continued to chat away to both his brothers and Cam without a care in the world.

Dean almost thanked Cas for leaving Adam with at least one pair of clothes that actually fit him when they pulled into the packed store, this was going to be a very long day.

" But whys can't Cams come to." Adam wailed, shifting in Dean's arms to try and reach Cam (who had been tied to a pole).

Dean bit back a sigh before answering Adam's question for the fifteenth time. "Puppies aren't allowed in the shops Adam."

"But I wants him to come." Adam sobbed, clearly thinking that was enough.

"Adam, that's enough." Dean responded sternly, his voice leaving no room for argument.

Adam was silent immediately bottom lip sticking out and stubbornly refusing to let his tears fall. His silence soon turned into loud wailing again, however when upon walking in the shops Dean placed him in the little seat, in the closest shopping cart they could find.

"No. De, up." He wailed his little arms lifting up above his head, clearly wanting to be back in his big brothers arms.

"Adam, you're a big boy now, so you get to sit in a big boy seat." Dean tried coaxingly hoping it would work as well on Adam as it had for their dad when he tried it on Sam.

"I no wants to be a big boy." Adam stated. His arms crossing over his chest crossly, "I wants you to carry me's."

"Adam, I mean it that's enough." Apparently Adam didn't think it was enough because instead of being quiet in response to Dean's words he just continued to cry, only this time louder.

Sam eventually got Adam to stop crying after a promise to go to the toy store if Adam was a good boy. He had no idea as to why Dean refused to pick the toddler up, he did know however that if things continued to go this way they weren't going to get Adam back to normal anytime soon.

They went over to the clothes section first grabbing Adam a few pairs of jeans and shorts and two weeks worth's of t-shirts that Adam had picked out along with a few other necessities that he would need. Next up it was shoes and Dean insisted that Adam get a pair of black boots almost identical to his own.

They were in and out of the baby section as quick as was humanly possible, quickly grabbing a car seat, multiple Sippy cups (because hey they were on special) and when Dean had made sure Adam wasn't looking a couple packs of pull ups.

All in all Dean was quite proud of himself when they made it to the checkout in no more than two hours, Adam clutching his new white bunny rabbit tightly, Dean and Sam had both tried to convince him to get the new transformers action figure, but the toddler had stubbornly refused to part with the bunny once he had found it.

"Well aren't you just a cutie," the Woman behind the register cooed at Adam, Causing the toddler to hide behind his shaggy mop of hair, "Are you having fun shopping with you daddies."

Adam had said "yep" before either one of his brothers had recovered from their shock.

"Can you believe, Dean she thought, Dean she thought we were gay." Sam stuttered once they were out of the shop.

Dean didn't answer him; he just opened his mouth looking as if he wanted to say something before deciding not to and shutting his mouth once again before repeating the process.

Dean snapped out of his shock pretty quickly when he noticed a pretty girl who had dropped the bags she was holding.

"Sammy, duty calls." Dean said, handing Adam over to Sam before making his way over to the girl.

Sam wasn't sure how it had happened one second Adam had been in his arms, then with a startled "De" Adam was on the floor running as fast as his little legs could carry him following Dean into the crowd of shoppers.

It has all happened very quickly, Dean had only just managed to see Adam in time. To see him get knocked over by an unaware pedestrian, into the middle of the road and into the way of an oncoming vehicle, he had only just managed to catch him in time, almost pulling the kids arms out of their sockets as he yanked him away from the road, pulling the trembling and wailing toddler into his arms. He didn't plan on putting Adam down anytime soon.

They needed to change him back. Now.

**HAHAH now the for the emotional Damage **


	19. Chapter 20

**A/N: **

**I"M SO SO SORRY. This should have been out weeks ago but we have had trouble with the internet at the new house. But to make it up to you I have this chapter along with the first few chapters of my new story **

**I own everything, clearly, that's why I am here on fanfiction instead of rolling around (with my millions) on a beach somewhere with Jensen Jake and Jared (all topless, of course). **

**Chapter 19: **

**Understanding. **

Dean held onto Adam's screaming form tightly refusing to let go of even an inch of the boy's body; he was still shaking. That had been too close, way too close.

"Dean, is he ok?" Sam's voice questioned from behind, the guilt evident in his tone.

"Does he look alright to you?" Dean snapped, blaming Sam entirely for the events that had just unfolded, "there's a chemist over there, can you just get some baby panadol?"

"You want to drug him?" Sam questioned his guilt forgotten and replaced by outrage, maybe his brother was in shock.

If the situation weren't so dire Dean would have rolled his eyes at his brother, had Sam forgotten that he had basically raised him, he did know what he was doing.

"If he doesn't calm down soon, he is going to get himself sick. If you have any better ideas I'd love to hear them." Sam simply nodded his head in response to Dean's words before making his way to the chemist.

It took Sam ten minutes to the car, ten very long minutes, in which the Screaming toddler had refused to calm down, screaming louder and louder with every word Dean had said to him.

"Adam, Buddy I need you to take this medicine like a big boy ok?" Dean coaxingly said.

Adam's only response was to scream louder.

"I know your scared buddy, but I need you to do this for me. I promise it will make you feel better."

"P promise?" the little boy hiccupped, his green eyes filled with uncertainty.

"I promise."

It had taken only minutes for the drugs and exhaustion to kick in, and Adam was now safely and peacefully asleep in his new car seat (Cam Curled up next to him), finally they were on their way to Bobbies.

The atmosphere in the impala was tense and quiet; not a sound coming from the usually blaring radio, it had been a little over an hour since either of the brothers had spoken they were both to consumed in their own guilt.

Dean knew he shouldn't have yelled at his brother, it hadn't been Sam's fault, If Dean hadn't been desperately trying to avoid his youngest brother at any cost, none of this would have happened.

"Sam, I shouldn't have snapped at you." Dean said quietly praying that Sam would simply accept his apology.

Of course that wasn't the Winchester way, "I deserved it. I should have been paying more attention to him—"

"And I shouldn't have walked off." Dean said his voice barely above a whisper," I promise I'm going to make this right Sammy, I'll do whatever I have to, to get him right again."

"I know you will." Sam replied knowing that Dean had meant every word he had said.

They arrived at Bobbies in the early hours of the morning. Adam had awoken as soon as the car had stopped running; it had only taken moments for him to begin screaming again.

"Adam, Buddy it's alright," Sam desperately tried, rocking the toddler back and forth in his arms in a desperate attempt to try and get him to fall asleep.

"Wants De." The toddler loudly sobbed. Sam tried not to be jealous at the thought that even though he was the one that had spent the whole day looking after Adam, it was sill Dean the boy wanted; they had much more important issues to be concerned with.

Dean didn't need to be told twice, within a second he was at his brother's side taking the sobbing toddler out of Sam's arms.

"Your all right little man, everything is going to be fine," Den softly murmured. He placed a light kiss on Adam's forehead, softly humming 'hey Jude'.

Of course that was a complete lie, nothing was alright and it wasn't going to become alright until they changed Adam back. Even if they somehow accomplished that small miracle Dean had no idea what they were going to do next. Angel blood, Lucifer, Drug addicted brother; Dean didn't even know where they would possibly start. He desperately wished they could just go back to when life was just a little bit less complicated.

"De," Adam had stopped crying now, but his voice still held a slight shiver, "will you ans Sbmmy's reads me a stowie?"

One story and a sleeping toddler later, and Dean knew one thing for sure; Adam needed to be changed back and now. Yesterday had been too risky, what would happen when the demons and monsters found out about Adam? They simply couldn't risk it.

"Cas, Cas we need you." Dean ignored the startled look on Sam's face, Castiel was their only option.

"Dean, Sam it's been a while." The deep voice of the angel they knew so well came out of nowhere.

"Change him back Cas." Dean said his voice leaving no room for the angel to argue with him.

"It's not as simple as that Dean—"

"To hell it isn't," Dean screamed leaping out of his seat (thankfully Adam was in Sam's arms), "He needs to be changed back he's to vulnerable like this, to exposed."

"What happens when the demons find out about this Cas? Whatever plans you and your angel buddies have for him will be screwed when he's dead." Sam Added, he was just as angry as his brother.

"There was a reason I resorted to these measures—"

"I get it Cas alight? Lesson learnt," and it had been, these past couple of days had made Dean realise how hard he had been on his brother. Adam was still a child, and he was a child that had been dealing with severe emotional stress, he hadn't meant what he had said. "I was a jerk, just please change him back."

"There is something else I need you both to promise me before I turn him back."

"Whatever it is we'll do it." Sam replied, while Dean simply nodded they had no other choice.

"In the coming weeks, we will need to see your brother, he won't be harmed and the two of you can come, there are simply some things we must explain to him." Castile told them his voice grave.

"Yes, whatever just turn him back."

"Your brother will return to his normal age tomorrow morning." And with that he was gone, as he so often was.

They enjoyed their last day with little Adam, doing the things that all three of them had been neglected of in their own childhoods. They played with Cam, Had a massive water balloon fight (which Dean of course won) and spent the night reading Addy whatever story he requested.

"Loves you Smmy," the toddler sleepily said. He placed a childlike kiss on his brother's cheek, then turning to Dean he did the same saying, "loves you De."

"Love you to Adam," the two oldest brothers whispered together, neither as used to the verbal display of emotion.

They were going to miss Addy, unlike Adam he was still completely innocent, but it was Adam who they both wanted, and god the teasing was going to be fun.

"Dean ARGH, what the fuck are you doing in my bed?" Dean couldn't help but laugh at his brother (now fully grown) even as he rolled to the floor; the next few days were going to be so much fun.

"Oh, I'm sorry… _Addy_"

**I Kn**ow **it's short and I'm sorry **** but the next few chapters thee will be some big explanations especially concerning the angel blood, but for now things are nice and fluffy I couldn't leave my boys fighting for too long. **

**Review and you get cookies. **


	20. Chapter 21

**Ok Sorry this took so long. I've been busy, and this story has been annoying me lol. Anyway I hope it was worth the wait, it's a bit of a fill in chp, but I promise the next one will be eventful. **

**What do I own; I own this laptop… wait that's a lie, it my mother's SIGH. **

**Chapter 20:**

"What's wrong with you?" Were the first words that were said to him when Adam stumbled down the stairs, and no, he did not almost fall flat on his face, and even if he did (which he didn't), it was five fucking thirty in the morning, thank-you very much, so drowsiness was to be expected.

He merely grunted at Dean's words. He had not slept well last night, in fact he hadn't slept well for the past two weeks, this time however it was not because he was having nightmares of being all of three inches tall, and (god forbid) Sam giving him a bath. No, this time his sleep had been interrupted by a Very, VERY interrupting Angel, or as Adam liked to call him sometimes, Angel bitch Cas.

"Next time you see Cas, do you mind telling him to leave my _fucking _dreams alone." Adam grumbled, once seated at the table, with a coffee in hand.

"Watch your language," Dean said as if _that _was actually important, "wait did you say Cas was in your dream?" Adam rolled his eyes at his brothers delayed reaction, because, well not to be rude or anything, but Dean was kinda like that guy Joey from friends, he was always a beat behind.

"Who was Adam having a wet dream about?" Sam laughed, bumbling down the stairs, like the big giant oaf that he was, sometimes Adam thought that there was a very good possibility that he was the only sane member of his family, and considering he was the suicidal one, that was really saying something.

"Cas," Dean said, and Adam dropped his jaw a bit at that, because as if that wasn't giving Sam a very bad visual.

"Eww bad pictures, very very bad pictures," and despite how very annoyed and tired he was, Adam couldn't help but laugh, because dammit things had been going really good lately, like really really good.

There had been no fights, well not real ones anyway, no hunts, no suicidal thoughts, no interrupting Apocalypse or evil demon bitches, things were just good. A little too good Adam thought begrudgingly, and he was sure Cas had been thinking the same thing when he decided to interrupt Adam's first peaceful night in two weeks, the Angel clearly wanted him sleep deprived.

"I was not having wet dreams about Castiel." Adam stated sending a pointed glare in Sam's direction, "The stupid Angel just interrupted my sleep last night."

"Oh," Sam said as if it happened every night. He then to Adam's absolute horror grabbed _Adam's _coffee, _his _coffee, and _sculled_ it down.

"What did he say?" Dean said, clearly hiding back a smirk.

" Oh I don't know, something about needing to see me or some shit like that," Adam said, His eye's still never leaving Sam, who was now pouring _himself _another cup of coffee.

"He said he needed to see you?" Adam turned back towards his eldest brother, because he just knew that Dean had that '_someone is trying to hurt one of my brothers_ 'looks on his face.

"Yeah something like that," Adam said, not understanding where his brother's sudden fear had come from.

"Did he say anything else," Dean said. His voice was now on the edge of hyperventilating, "Addy? "

"I don't know. I was dreaming, "Adam responded, "and it's Adam."

"You don't remember anything else, nothing at all," Sam joined in. Suddenly Adam was feeling very constricted by overbearing, over worrying, overprotective brothers.

"Umm, he may have said something about a warehouse." Adam said. He was seriously confused because why the hell was Cas wanting to see him so damn scary to his brothers.

Dean stood very suddenly, his breakfast not completely finished and his coffee hardly touched. "Get your stuff together, were leaving tonight."

At that very moment Adam wanted to punch Cas in the face, because really couldn't the stupid angels just give them a couple more drama free days.

**Ok so here is one (of my few) light and happy chapters. I'm sorry it's so short, but like I said it's a fill chp, the next chp the angel blood will be explained MWHAHAHA, and depressing things are sure to happen. **

**Review please and I will umm well, I'll do something really cool, well I'll tell you I did anyway ;)**


	21. Chapter 22

**Hey sorry this took so long, But I have my year 11 exams and I have been super busy. WCHB should be updated in the next couple of weeks as well. **

**Chapter 21: Jerk, Bitch, Brat**

It was hot. Humid and sticky even with the windows down and the air conditioning blaring. Adam mentally thanked Bobby for agreeing to look after Cam while they were on the road. He just knew that the giant mutt wouldn't have coped well in these conditions, _Hell_ even _they_ weren't coping well in these conditions. Adam sighed loudly; banging his head against the window for what he was sure was the **hundredth** time.

"_Addy_," Dean grunted, but Adam took no notice. Maybe if Dean hadn't uttered the _**dreaded**_ nickname, he would have restrained from Sighing once again.

"Are we there _yet_?" Adam questioned. Both his brothers whipped their heads around in response to his question so fast, Adam was afraid the car was going to crash, and he would thus be made into a hot and sticky pancake.

"No, Adam, were not there **yet**." Dean ground out, trying hard to take deep calming breaths. "I swear to God if you ask that _one_ more time, I will throw you out on the side of the road and leave you to **cook!**" So yeah, screw deep and calming.

The car was silent for a mere ten minutes, "For fucks sake!" This time it was Sam's voice, thick and gruff, as he moved his oversized body in an attempt to make himself comfortable.

"Don't you _start_," Dean fumed. He absentmindedly wondered how it was that out of the three of them, he was the only one who could claim to be **all **man, because really, there was no way a **little** heat was going to get the better of Dean Winchester. But fuck... it _**was**_ really hot.

"Dean come on, this is ridicules! I mean, would you look at Sammy," Adam screeched, hysterically flapping an arm towards the middle Winchester, "He's melting away!"

"Oh don't be melodramatic Addy-"

"It's **Adam**," Adam ground out between his teeth, "and we need to stop _somewhere_ Dean, I can't take this much longer."

"We will stop…."

"You said that three hours ago." Sam interrupted, which of course caused Dean to glare at him.

"Whose side are you on?"

"The side with air-conditioning."

"De please…" Adam whimpered), puppy dog eyes—so _**not**_ in use.

"I will stop soon." Dean said his voice leaving no room for argument.

"God I hate you." As soon as the words left his mouth Adam wanted to kill himself, literally take a knife to his throat, because well how the hell could he be so stupid.

The car was silent for a long and tense five minutes; Dean breathing heavily, Sam staring worriedly, and Adam desperately trying to make some form of an apology come from his lips. It had been a good while since Adam had been turned back, and although all three of them knew that everything was forgiven, they still were yet to utter a single word about their fight. Sam silently mused that this probably wasn't the best way to bring it up.

"De, I—I'm, it was a joke I didn't mean-"

"Adam forget about it I know..."

"Really Dean I am so sorry, really really-"

"Adam **ENOUGH**, just leave it. Its fine" Dean's shout caused a deadly silence to fill the Impala. His tone completely contradicted his words, clearly nothing was fine.

When Dean did finally stop (another two hours later) neither Adam or Sam uttered a word of complaint.

Sam could barely supress an eye roll when Dean stormed into the bathroom as soon as they entered the dingy hotel room, _fine my ass_, Sam though bitterly. He was so sick of being stuck between his two brothers, he felt like he was between a rock and hard place, either side being just as painful as the other. He decided the exact moment that Adam made a sound that greatly resembled a sob that he was going to take things into his own hands.

Sam grabbed the keys to the Impala without a moment of hesitation; they were going to work things out, even if it killed them. So he told Adam that he was going out to get some dinner, all the while hoping there was a couple of good movies on, as he was sure this would take a few hours.

"Where's Sam?" Dean questioned from the bathroom door a half an hour later, completely clothed with his hair wet and sticking to his face.

Adam gave a shrug, "I think he's abandoned us or something."

Dean gave a slight empty laugh in response; Adam felt as if it was echoing off the walls of the otherwise uncomfortably silent room, mocking them and their pain.

"Dean I-"

"Adam I said it was fine."

"Well it's **not**!" Adam yelled, jumping off his bed in anger, "It's not _**fine**_ Dean, it's so far from fucking _fine_, and I need you to **talk **to me, cause I feel like I'm, walking around on eggshells at the moment."

"Addy, I don't want to fight with you, just drop it." Adam shrugged Dean's outstretched hand away from him.

"De, please don't shut me out." God Dean could just kill the kid for using that voice and those puppy dog eyes against him... It just wasn't fair.

"I know you didn't mean it." Dean sighed, collapsing on one of the beds, Adam quickly followed suite.

"That I hated you? Of course I didn't mean it Dean you're…"

"I know Addy, believe me I know. It's just you haven't had me your whole life like Sam did, you never had a big brother, and I just, I guess I was trying to make up for lost years and ended up suffocating you-"

"Don't you dare!" Adam screamed not believing the words that were coming from his big brothers mouth. "You didn't suffocate me, Dean, you gave me exactly what I needed, I was just too much of an emotional wreck to deal with everything that was happening…and I took it out on you."

"Addy you don't need to make excuses—"

"Dean stop it." Adam said frustrated, " Look I know what I'm about to say is going to get me teased something shocking, but I love you big brother, more than anything, and I need you to realise that. When I said I hated you, I regrated the words as soon as they left my mouth, I was just so angry at everything, and you were in the line of fire."

Dean couldn't help but pull his brother into a lazy hug, when he finished speaking; it was just the natural thing to do.

"And where the hell have _you_ been?"

It was well past midnight, and Sam stopped dead in his tracks at his brother's voice, knowing he had been caught red handed.

"You've been gone for hours Sammy, "Dean said smiling into the darkness.

"it's your own fault Dean," Sam whispered, stepping around bits of furniture as he made his way towards the third bed in the room without waking Adam up. "If the two of you had of just talked things over.."

"Yeah, yeah thank you Dr Phil."

"I'm guessing everything's fine now?"

"Yeah Sammy everything good," Dean Smile just got bigger, "Now where the hell where you for the last _**seven**_ hours."

"Oh you know saw a movie, went to the pub, got laid-"

"Eww gross too much information, too much information."

"Shut up jerk."

"Bitch"

"Would you two idiots shut up."

Dean and Sam both grinned widely before simultaneously saying, "Brat."

**Review's they make me happy. And if I'm happy I write more ;)**


End file.
